OF HERBOLOGY, POTIONS, TRANSFIGURATIONS AND CHARMS
by xiuharemismylife
Summary: Rate NAIK ke M. This is Winner and Exo fic guys.. Pairnya bisa berubah.. tapi kebanyakan sih CRACK PAIR.. AU!Hogwart. P.s: ini repost gr2 yg kemarin ngga sengaja kehapus Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship and little bit hurt/comfort with angst. cause life is never flat.
1. Chapter 1

Hei.. kali ini saya balik lagi dengan fanfic ber AU harry potter..

Hmm.. cast disini agak banyak.. soalnya kan lebih nyeritain tentang school life dan segala masalah didalemnya..

Disini fokusnya cuma pake 2 boyband kesukaanku, EXO dan Winner..

BB/GB macem Suju, DBSK, Bigbang, SNSD dll itu aku jadiin sbg guru/orangtua mereka..

Dan, ini GS.. yang aku switch itu khusus untuk yang aku kira cantik aja jadi cewek..

soo, hope you like it guys..

* * *

><p><strong>OF HERBOLOGY, TRANSFIGURATIONS, POTIONS AND CHARMS<strong>

* * *

><p>CAST:<p>

Jung Minseok : 7th year, Ravenclaw, Muggleborn (sebenarnya Half-Blood)

Wanita bernama Jung Minseok ini merupakan anak tertua dari salah satu Auror terkenal di dunia sihir, Jung Yunho dan istrinya, Kim Jaejoong. Minseok ditempatkan di asrama Ravenclaw setelah melewati perdebatan panjang dengan _sorting hat_ yang tadinya ingin menempatkan dirinya di Gryffindor. Minseok sendiri mewarisi wajah cantik dan sifat tenang nan anggun milik Jaejoong. Ia juga mewarisi sifat tegas dan sabar milik Yunho. Masalah kepintaran, tidak usah diragukan lagi, dulu semasa sekolah Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu memperebutkan posisi satu dalam bidang akademik. Ia memiliki adik kembar yang satu tahun dibawahnya, Jongdae dan Jinwoo. Ia terpaksa menjadi budak Oh Sehun karena ancaman dari sang _ice prince _Hogwarts.

Xi LuHan : 7th Year, Gryffindor, Pure-Blood

LuHan, gadis cantik dari keluarga bangsawan penyihir Xi ini merupakan seorang yang sangat tipikal Gryffindor. Berani, tempramental dan setia kawan, tiga kata itu sudah cukup untuk mewakili Luhan. Ia membenci Wu Yifan, _prefect _Slytherin yang hobi sekali menjatuhkan namanya di hadapan sesama _prefect. _Ia juga merupakan _seeker _utama Gryffindor, membuat dirinya secara otomatis harus berhadapan dengan Yifan yang merupakan _seeker _Slytherin.

Wu Yifan : 7th Year, Slytherin, Pure-Blood

Keluarga bangsawan Wu dan Xi adalah musuh bebuyutan, hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara penyihir di kawasan Asia. Hanya saja permusuhan mereka lebih seru daripada permusuhan milik Malfoy dan Weasley yang melegenda itu. Dan, garis permusuhan ini menurun kepada anak mereka, Yifan dan Luhan. Yifan adalah _prefect _dan _seeker _kebanggan Slytherin, ia juga harus mengalahkan Luhan yang merupakan _seeker _Gryffindor. Yifan dan Luhan juga bersaing untung menempati peringkat dua di angkatan mereka (peringkat pertama hanya milik Minseok). Mereka bersaing hampir dalam semua hal. Tapi, Luhan selalu menang dari Yifan karena Luhan mengetahui rahasia Yifan dan mengancam akan membuka rahasia itu jika Yifan berani macam-macam pada Luhan.

Kim Joonmyeon : 6th Year, Ravenclaw, Pure-Blood

Kim Joonmyeon, gadis cantik anak dari menteri sihir Kim Yesung. Ia anak yang dijauhi oleh teman-teman seangkatannya karena sifatnya yang terlalu menjaga _image_. Hanya dua anak gadis dari Hufflepuff yang berani mendekatinya meskipun berkali-kali ditolak, dimarahi dan bahkan dibentak olehnya. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon sangat kesepian, hanya saja ia takut untuk berdekatan dengan orang lain. Ia takut mereka hanya mau berteman karena posisi ayahnya yang merupakan menteri sihir dan ibunya yang merupakan mantan penyayi terkenal.

Jung Jinwoo : 6th Year, Hufflepuff, Muggleborn (sebenarnya Half-Blood)

Jinwoo merupakan adik kandung Minseok. Ia adalah gadis cantik dengan bibir plump dan mata rusa yang diwarisinya dari Jaejoong. Kedua saudaranya, Minseok dan Jongdae sangat mengkhawatirkan Jinwoo. Dulu, semasa kecil, ia sempat terkena kutukan _Cruciatus _yang dilancarkan oleh bibinya, Kim Hyuna. Ia dan kedua kakaknya saat ini diurus oleh Jung Yonghwa dan istrinya Seo Joohyun, adik ayah mereka. Dulu, mereka sempat mengira Jinwoo adalah seorang _Squib, _karena ia tidak kunjung memperlihatkan kemampuan menyihir seperti kedua saudaranya. Ia baru menunjukkan kemampuan menyihir ketika usianya 9 tahun.

Zhang Yixing : 6th Year, Hufflepuff, Muggleborn

Gadis polos ini memiliki wajah yang super flat, hingga mungkin ketika kau melihatnya kau akan mengira dirinya sedang terkena kutukan _Imperius_. Meskipun selalu tampak _clueless, _Zhang Yixing merupakan ahli di bidang Herbologi. Ia bahkan mampu mengalahkan 'The Almighty Kim Minseok ' dalam bidang Herbologi. Ia adalah sahabat dekat Jinwoo. Saat ini ia tinggal dengan neneknya, dan hampir setiap hari juga Yixing selalu mengirim surat untuk neneknya yang berisi 'jangan lupa makan, jaga kesehatan, sebentar lagi Xing pulang'. Kepala sekolah memberikannya sebuah _remembrall_ karena sifat pelupanya yang sangat parah. Ia dan Jinwoo sering dijuluki Lost Kid, karena sifat pelupa Yixing dan Jinwoo yang tidak tau arah.

Jung Jongdae : 6th Year, Gryffindor, Muggleborn (sebenarnya Half-Blood)

Ia adalah adik kembar Jinwoo. Ia memiliki rahang tegas, mata yang tidak terlalu besar dengan double eyelid dan tatapan yang tajam. Seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, ia menyukai olahraga, terutama _quidditch. _Jongdae adalah salah satu _beater _terbaik dari tim Gryffindor. Ia juga digadang-gadang akan menjadi pengganti Luhan, yang akan melepas posisi kaptennya jika lulus. Berbeda dengan Minseok dan Jinwoo yang pendiam, Jongdae merupakan anak yang kritis. Sifat ini diturunkan dari ibunya, Jaejoong. Ia lebih dulu menunjukkan bakat sihirnya dibandingkan kedua saudaranya. Waktu itu, Jongdae kecil menyetrum bibinya, Hyuna yang ingin menghabisi seluruh keluarganya. Sayang, saat itu ayahnya tidak dapat diselamatkan dan ibunya dibawa pergi ke mansion Kim.

Park Chanyeol : 6th Year, Gryffindor, Pure-Blood

Ia merupakan sahabat dekat Jongdae dan partnernya dalam _quidditch._ Mereka sama-sama menempati posisi _beater._Ia adalah anak dari Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Sebenarnya ia adalah sepupu Jung Siblings, tapi ia tidak mengetahuinya. Ibunya adalah adik dari Jaejoong. Sama seperti ibunya, ia juga dianggap sampah oleh keluarga Kim karena masuk ke Gryffindor. Beruntung bagi ibunya karena ia menikahi Park Yoochun yang merupakan anak dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan, jadi ibunya tidak pernah mengalami nasib seperti kakaknya, Jaejoong. Ia juga beruntung memiliki ayah seperti Yoochun yang tidak pernah membenci dan membeda-bedakannya meskipun ia berbeda dari sepupu-sepupunya.

Dong Seunghoon : 6th Year, Gryffindor, Muggleborn

Di dunia _muggle, _ibunya adalah seorang _designer _papan atas, Lee Chaerin dan ayahnya adalah seorang koreografer, Dong Youngbae. Seunghoon merupakan _chaser_ di tim Gryffindor. Ia pernah dimarahi sekaligus dipuji oleh guru Transfigurasi, Kim Heechul karena mengubah lilin menjadi gaun pesta yang sangat cantik. Untuk menghindari kemarahan Heechul, dengan santainya ia menggombal bahwa ia sengaja mentransfigurasi itu karena membayangkan kecantikan Heechul jika mengenakan gaun yang ditrasfigurasinya. Ia satu kamar dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

Wu Baekhyun : 6th Year, Slytherin, Pure-Blood

Ia dijuluki oleh Chanyeol sebagai 'sassy Baek'. Ia adalah _chaser_ di tim _quidditch S_lytherin. Gadis penyuka _eyeliner _ini membenci semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Adik tiri dari Wu Yifan dan memiliki obsesi untuk berteman dengan Dong Seunghoon, agar bisa dibuatkan baju-baju indah. Dan ia membenci Hong Taehyun, karena Taehyun merupakan saingannya untuk menjadi gadis nomor satu di asrama Slytherin.

Kim Kyungsoo : 5th Year, Hufflepuff, Pure-Blood

Ia adalah adik dari Kim Joonmyeon. Meskipun sama-sama bermarga Kim, tapi ia dan Joonmyeon sudah tidak memiliki hubungan persaudaraan dengan keluarga Kim lain, seperti Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu. Alasannya adalah, karena kakek mereka, Kim Youngpil dibuang dari silsilah keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo sempat kecewa dengan _sorting hat_ yang memasukkannya ke Hufflepuff. Ia juga tidak menyukai dua primadona asramanya, Yixing dan Jinwoo. 'Apa menariknya kedua lost kid itu' pikir Kyungsoo. Ia juga benci bila dibanding-bandingkan dengan Joonmyeon, kakaknya.

Huang Zitao : 5th Year, Gryffindor, Muggleborn

Zitao, atau Tao panggilan akrabnya adalah atlet wushu di dunia _muggle. _Ia memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, persis seperti panda. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya, banyak yang merasa terintimidasi jika di dekat Tao. Tapi, ia sendiri takut terhadap hantu. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menangis jika ada hantu di Hogwarts yang mendekatinya. Tao tergabung dalam tim _quidditch _sebagai _keeper._

Kwon Mino : 5th Year, Gryffindor, Muggleborn

Mino adalah anak dari seorang musisi terkenal di dunia _muggle_, Kwon Jiyong. Ia cinta mati terhadap primadona Slytherin, Taehyun. Hal itu membuatnya sering diejek oleh anak Slytherin lain. Karena sejarah seorang _pure-blood_ Slytherin menikah dengan seorang _muggleborn _dari Gryffindor tidak berakhir baik. Mino adalah seorang _chaser _tim _quidditch _Gryffindor. Ia bersahabat baik dengan triplet Seunghoon-Chanyeol-Jongdae. Dan sekamar dengan sesama anggota tim _quidditch_ Tao dan Jongin.

Shim Jongin : 5th Year, Gryffindor, Pure-Blood

Ia adalah anak dari seorang anggota tetap Wizengamot, Shim Changmin dan guru Astronomi, Lee Taemin. Jongin mewarisi wajah ibunya dan tinggi badan ayahnya. Ia merupakan incaran wanita Hogwarts karena wajahnya yang tampan dan kulitnya yang eksotis. Hanya dengan memberikan sebuah _smirk _andalannya, ia mampu meluluhkan banyak hati wanita di Hogwarts. Ditambah lagi, ia adalah _chaser _dari tim _quidditch_ Gryffindor. Meskipun memiliki aura _wild _dan seksi, sebenarnya Jongin adalah anak yang pemalu dan manja. Meskipun dia adalah anak dari guru Astronomi, tapi nilai astronominya selalu buruk, bahkan nyaris tidak lulus.

Kang Seungyon : 5th Year, Ravenclaw, Pure-Blood

Pendiam dan jarang tersenyum, itulah Kang Seungyoon. Ia memang cerdas, seperti anak Ravenclaw pada umunya. Jika ingin menemuinya, pergilah ke perpustakaan atau menara astronomi. Dia dijodohkan dengan Taehyun oleh orang tuanya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah memandang calon istrinya itu meskipun berkali-kali Taehyun mencoba mendekatinya. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Mino yang benar-benar cinta setengah mati pada Taehyun. Seungyoon sebenarnya adalah anak yang sangaaat baik. Tapi, semenjak kematian ibunya ia berubah menjadi pendiam dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum.

Oh Sehun : 5th Year, Slytherin, Pure-Blood

Sehun benar-benar memenuhi kriteria sebagai _ice prince. _Ia tidak pernah tersenyum, dingin dan tidak memiliki belas kasih. Dia pernah meminta ayahnya yang merupakan seorang anggota dewan sekolah mengeluarkan Jung Jinwoo hanya karena Jinwoo menabraknya dan membuat perkamen dan alat tulisnya berserakan dan tinta perkamen itu mengenai bajunya. Untunglah Jinwoo tidak dikeluarkan karena kepala sekolah Park Jungsoo menilai hal itu berlebihan. Ia tetap tidak mau memaafkan Jinwoo dan terus-terusan menghina Jinwoo hingga Jinwoo mau meminta maaf dengan bersujud di kakinya. Sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan Jung bersaudara menjadi tidak baik. Ia tidak segan-segan menggunakan kekuasaan ayahnya untuk menekan Jung bersaudara, terutama sang kakak tertua, Minseok.

Hong Taehyun : 5th Year, Slytherin, Pure-Blood

Tidak banyak yang diketahui dari Taehyun selain ia adalah anak dari Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional, Hong Jonghyun dan Kepala editor _Daily Prophet,_ Lee Soohyuk. Kesibukan orangtuanya membuat Taehyun menjadi anak yang _introvert._ Terlebih ayahnya melanjutkan tradisi keluarganya untuk menjodohkan Taehyun dengan sesama _Pure-blood_ kelas elit. Ia rela melakukan apapun asalkan mendapat perhatian dari kedua orangtuanya, termasuk mendekati Seungyoon.

* * *

><p>"Ingat, jangan sampai orang lain tahu identitas kita. Jinwoo, Jongdae, kita adalah seorang <em>muggleborn, <em>bukan _halfblood. _Ayah kita adalah Jung Yonghwa dan ibu kita Seo Joohyun. Bukan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong."

.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu sampai kau bersujud di kakiku."

.

"Bisakah kau hentikan pertengkaranmu dengan Yifan, Lu?"

.

"Cih, kau itu pria atau bukan. Memperhatikan dari jauh, kau pikir kau itu anjing penjaga?"

.

"Ha! Mau memakai _eyeliner _setebal apapun tetap saja Taehyun lebih cantik. Harusnya kau berkaca, Wu."

.

"Park Chanyeol! Kubunuh kau!"

.

"Apa cantiknya sih duo _lost kid _itu. Kakak, jawab aku!"

.

"PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK BUTUH ORANG IDIOT SEPERTI KALIAN!"

"Kami hanya ingin berteman, kok. Maaf kalau mengganggu. Ayo Jinwoo, kita pergi."

.

"Era kegelapan itu sudah habis kan, pa? Apa itu berarti kita masih harus hidup dalam tradisi."

.

"Apa bedanya darah kita, Taehyun-ah? Lihat, sama-sama merah kan?"

"_Muggleborn_ sepertimu tidak akan mengerti, Kwon."

.

"Yo yo yo tim Gryffindor! Kita tebas ular berbisa itu!"

.

"Ck, Jung, bagaimana jika orang lain tahu siapa identitasmu. Bagaimana sikap dewan sekolah ini? Kurasa mereka akan marah. Guru dan Kepala sekolah disini bersekongkol untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli si pembunuh Kim Hyuna. Dan aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana nasib si bungsu Jung itu nanti.."

"Kau . Tidak . Tahu . Masalah . Yang . Sebenarnya . Tuan Oh"

"Tapi, aku punya kekuasaan untuk memutar-balikkan fakta. Sekedar info saja, ayahku memiliki koneksi yang sangat baik di kementerian sihir dan _daily prophet._"

"Apa maumu?"

"Jadilah budakku. Turuti semua perkataanku."

.

"Ambil saja gelar itu, Wu. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah berminat mendapatkannya."

.

"Kak, _unforgivable curse _itu apa? Jongdae tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Changsa, tapi aku suka disini. Tapi, nenekku di Changsa sakit, jadi aku harus merawatnya. _Principal _Park akan memberikanku ijazah yang bisa diterima di dunia manusia. Kalau kak Yifan sendiri?"

.

"Kak Yifan.."

"S-s-sedang apa disini, Joon?"

.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bertahan, karena memang aku juga sudah terbiasa untuk dibenci orang lain. Tapi setidaknya bicaralah padaku apa yang kau rasakan."

"Maumu apa, Hong?"

.

"Gaun yang cantik untuk nona Jinwoo yang paling cantik."

"Errr.. kau tidak sedang menggoda kakakku kan, Hoon?"

.

"Dia itu siapa?"

"Ah.. Kau bisa bicara, Kang?"

.

"Ah... kutebak kau hanya mendekatiku untuk mendapat gaun-gaun cantik itu kan, Wu."

.

"Kalau cinta itu seperti definisimu tadi, kenapa _Amortentia _masih laku keras, Kwon?"

"Grrr, Seunghooon..."

.

"Well, kau itu seorang _whore _nona."

.

"Itu hanya _Boggart_ kak. Kenapa kakak bisa setakut itu?"

.

"Whoaa.. itu tadi namanya apa, Huang?"

.

"Kenapa temaku bertindak bodoh karena cinta, bu? Apa aku nanti akan seperti mereka? Dari Kak Chanyeol sampai Tao, mereka semua tampak seperti orang bodoh di hadapan orang yang disuka. Kalau Mino sih tidak usah ditanya."

.

"Cantik sih.. Tapi kak Luhan itu mengerikan."

.

"Tapi setidaknya aku senang adikku itu seorang _squib. _Jadi, tidak ada yang menganggapnya di rumah. Bahkan ia diperlakukan seperti layaknya peri rumah."

"Ah.. di dunia _muggle _anak seperti itu masuk kategori penyandang disabilitas. Nama adikmu siapa, Kang?"

"Seulgi. Memang kenapa, Kwon?"

"Jika dia diperlakukan seperti peri rumah, berarti ayahmu tidak pernah memperhatikannya kan? Bawa saja ke rumahku. Ayah sangat ingin punya anak perempuan. Aku berjanji, keluargaku akan merawat adikmu dengan baik, Kang."

.

* * *

><p>P.S: yg kemaren keapus :'( jadi aku post ulang deeh..<p>

oh iya, ini AU nya pas pasca perang. Jadi, mereka aku bikin seangkatan sama anak-anaknya Harry Potter, kaya James Sirius, Albus Severus, Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin, dkk...


	2. End of holiday

**End of Holiday  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Imja-do..<strong>

Minseok memandang keluar jendela rumah pamannya yang berada di Imja-do. Pikirannya menerawang, entah kemana. Ia tidak menyadari bibinya, Seo Joohyun terus memperhatikannya. Bibinya menepuk lembut pundak Minseok, membuat lamunan Minseok buyar.

"Ada apa Min? Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran." tanya Joohyun. "Tidak bi, hanya sedang menghitung hari, ternyata beberapa hari lagi aku dan si kembar harus kembali ke sekolah." jawab Minseok. "Kembali ke sekolah ya... Memang kamu tidak sedang, Min? Apa Sehun masih mengganggumu dan kembar?" tanya bibinya yang kini mulai memainkan rambut Minseok. Minseok menggeleng. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Hmm.. rambutmu sudah panjang, Min. Tidak mau digunting? Dulu kau tidak betah jika rambutmu sudah sebatas bahu. Sekarang malah rambutmu sudah sepunggung." "Tidak usah bi.." jawab Minseok. 'Sehun melarangku untuk memotong rambut' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Bibinya hanya tersenyum. Kini ia malah mulai menata rambut Minseok. "Rambutmu indah, Min. Seperti ibumu, rambut Jinwoo juga. Ahh.. bibi ingat, bibi sering menata rambut ibumu jika sedang waktu senggang. Sambil menunggu ayah dan pamanmu pulang."

"Bibi, maaf... Karena kami, bibi dan paman yang harusnya bisa hidup tenang di Busan sekarang malah harus pindah kesini." Minseok menunduk, ia menahan tangis. "Semuanya itu takdir, Min. Bibi dan paman memang buta tentang dunia sihir. Tapi, bibi percaya satu hal, dimanapun ibumu berada, hidup atau mati, ia pasti tidak mau melihat anaknya hidup dalam ketakutan dan rasa bersalah seperti ini. Ibumu telah membuat keputusan di masa mudanya, dan sayangnya hal itu ditentang oleh keluarganya hingga berakibat seperti ini. Apa ibumu menyesal membuat keputusan untuk menikahi ayahmu dan melahirkan 3 orang anak yang _adorable_ seperti kalian? Bibi rasa tidak. Ibumu malah akan menyesal kalau kalian tidak hidup dengan baik." ceramah Joohyun panjang-lebar. Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. Joohyun mengecup dahi Minseok, "Bibi tinggal, oke? Bibi mau mengantarkan makan siang untuk paman dulu. Jinwoo sedang ada di kamarnya, ia sedang menelpon sahabatnya, Yixing. Jongdae juga ada di kamarnya, sedang membersihkan sapu terbangnya." ujar Joohyun. Minseok mengangguk.

.

**Guangzhou, The Wu's Mansion**

"Tidaak, siapa yang tetarik dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, kau tuan Oh."

"Ck, yang benar saja Wu. Aku? menyukai wanita itu? Cih, lebih baik Luhan. Setidaknya dia tidak sekaku si gendut itu. Sesekali kau harus mencoba untuk mengerjai Ravenclaw itu." jawab Sehun.

Yifan memukul kepala Sehun. "Panggil aku kakak, _brat. _Kau yakin hanya mengerjai Minseok untuk bersenang-senang? Daan.. aku bingung, kenapa Minseok tidak melawan sama-sekali.." ujar Yifan.

"Bukan urusanmu, kakak. Sudah, kau urusi saja Xi wanita itu. Lama-lama kelakuannya mengganggu." ujar Sehun dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Sial! Hei tuan Oh, Xi wanita itu kan jodohmu. Kenapa harus aku yang mengurus. Cih, menjijikkan. Bukannya tadi kau bilang lebih baik Xi wanita itu daripada Minseok?"

"Kau pikir aku setuju? Bukankah Xi itu berpacaran dengan Shim? Anak guru Astronomi itu. Dan Wu, jika aku disuruh memilih antara keduanya, aku memilih Xi daripada si Ravenclaw gendut itu. Melihat si gendut itu terlalu lama di hadapanku saja sudah membuat mataku sakit."

"Xi itu terlalu bodoh untuk memperhatikan Jongin. Dia malah sibuk mengejar-ngejar cinta Jongdae. Padahal Shim itu jelas-jelas menyukainya, dan Jongdae adalah _matchmaker_nya. Mengataiku bodoh. Padahal dia yang lebih bodoh." gerutu Yifan.

"Ck, kalian berdua menggosip seperti wanita saja." ujar Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh ya kak, aku dengar si Jung tertua itu sudah ditawarkan untuk menjadi Auror di kementrian Sihir London, bukan Beijing. Semoga tidak sampai terdengar oleh mama dan papa. Matilah kita kalau mama dan papa tahu, kak."

"Tidak, si Jung tertua itu tidak akan menjadi Auror, baik di London atau di Beijing. Kupastikan itu nona Baekhyun." ujar Sehun.

"Cih, sok sekali gayamu, Oh. Pelajaran meramal saja nyaris tidak lulus. Ini malah mencoba-coba untuk meramal masa depan milik si Jung tertua itu."

"Mau taruhan, nona?" tantang Sehun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kak, aku pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo dulu. Bye" pamit Baekhyun.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun pergi, Yifan langsung menarik Sehun. "Ada hubungan apa antara dirimu dan Minseok?" tanya Yifan.

Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah _smirk._

.

**Gangnam, Seoul. The Kim's Mansion.**

Baekhyun terlihat sedang membersihkan bajunya dari bubuk _floo. _Di hadapannya sudah ada kedua anak gadis Kim, Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

"Hei.. Jadi, kemana tujuan kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita ke Yamanashi, Jepang. Ada acara peluncuran koleksi terbaru _brand '_Jinx', kudengar _brand _itu bagus. Terkesan _vintage _dan _gothic _jika dipakai di dunia _muggle. _Tapi, terlihat bagus untuk dipakai di dunia sihir." jelas Joonmyeon panjang lebar.

"Lalu? Kita berangkat dengan apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu, papa sudah menyiapkan _portkey _untuk kita." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah tas yang sudah diubah menjadi _portkey _oleh ayahnya.

.

**Hanam-si. The Hong's Mansion**

"Taehyun, cepat bersiap-siap. Hari ini kita ke rumah keluarga Kang."

"Untuk apa, bu?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat ganti pakaian dan berdandan yang cantik. Ini acara spesial. Jangan mengenakan bahan beludru, kenakan satin. Aku tidak mau bubuk _floo_ mengotori bajumu."

'Haruskah kalian bersikap sedingin itu padaku?' ujar Taehyun dalam hati. Ia melangkah ke kamarnya. Mencari baju berbahan satin terbaik yang ia punya. Pilihannya jatuh kepada gaun satin panjang berwarna biru tua dengan model _u can see._ Untuk menambah kesan mewah dan sopan, ia menambahkan selendang sutra berwarna sama untuk menutupi bagian atas baju yang sedikit terbuka dan menyematkan bros berbentuk bunga lily perak, agar selendang yang dipakainya tidak jatuh. Taehyun mematut dirinya di cermin, ia memoleskan make-up tipis untuk menutupi kulit pucatnya.

Dari pantulan cermin, Taehyun melihat ibunya, Lee Soohyuk sedang memasuki kamarnya. Ibunya langsung mengambil sisir dari tangan Taehyun dan mulai menata rambut anak gadisnya itu. Setelah selesai, pasangan ibu-anak itu sama-sama menatap cermin. 'Kau akan menjadi istri yang cantik, nak. Seungyoon beruntung mendapatkanmu.' bisik ibunya.

.

**Busan. The Kang's Mansion**

"Kakak.. Kak Seungyoon.. Kak, bangun.." Ujar adik Seungyoon, Seulgi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"Berisiik!"

"Kak, Master memanggilmu. Kau harus bangun, nanti aku dihukum lagi.." ujar adiknya itu.

"Aaahh.. Pergi sana, _squib _sialan!" Teriak Seungyoon. Ia melempar adiknya itu dengan bantal. _Mood_nya hancur saat itu juga. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sebelum turun untuk menemui ayahnya.

Ketika ia turun, ia melihat adiknya bersama para peri rumah lain sedang membersihkan ruangan. Ia melihat ayahnya sedang mengawasi pekerjaan peri-peri rumah itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau, bersiap-siaplah. Tiga jam lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu."

"Siapa?"

"Keluarga Hong. Dengan anak gadisnya, Taehyun. Dia satu _grade_ denganmu. Asrama Slytherin. Kau mengenalnya?"

Seungyoon hanya menggeleng. Ia memang bukan orang yang peduli pada sekitarnya. Tapi, ia pernah mendengar nama Taehyun. Seungyoon berusaha mengingat-ingat nama yang terdengar lumayan familiar itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk bersiap-siap.

Seungyoon keluar dari kamarnya ketika Seulgi kembali memanggilnya. Ia langsung menemui ayahnya di ruang perpustakaan. Disana, terlihat ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan tiga sosok yang tidak ia kenal. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada gadis muda bergaun biru tua yang terlihat canggung berada di tengah-tengah para orang tua. 'Ah.. pasti itu Taehyun, pikirnya.'

Seungyoon menghampiri ayahnya. Ia lalu memberi salam pada ketiga orang yang ia yakini sebagai keluarga Hong itu. Setelah itu, ia langsung mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah ayahnya. Pembicaraan yang tertunda antara kedua keluarga itu kembali berlanjut. Seungyoon dan Taehyun yang tidak tertarik dengan segala pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan hanya memberi tanggapan sekedarnya. Sadar akan tanggapan dari Seunghoon dan Taehyun yang setengah-setengah, Seunghyun, ayah Taehyun menyuruh Seungyoon untuk mengajak Taehyun berkeliling _mansion._ Sebagai anak yang baik, Seungyoon menuruti ucapa ayahnya dan mengajak Taehyun keluar ruangan.

Setelah diluar ruangan, Seungyoon mengajak Taehyun menuju _lobby _utama rumahnya.

"Dengar, Hong. Aku tidak peduli kau ingin berkeliling kemana. Aku ingin pergi ke kamar. Satu jam lagi kutunggu kau di ruangan ini." ujar Seungyoon dingin. Setelah itu, Seungyoon langsung meninggalkan Taehyun sendirian di ruangan itu.

Taehyun menghela napasnya. Ketakutannya terbukti. Ya, ia takut dengan sikap dingin yang akan diterimanya nanti. Ia tidak mau menjadi mayat hidup, dan ia tidak mau anaknya nanti bernasib sama sepertinya. Ia takut anaknya akan menjadi boneka hidup, ia takut ketika anaknya besar nanti, anaknya akan menyadari kalu cinta yang ia dapatkan dari kedua orangtuanya hanya sebuah formalitas.

"Kak Seungyoon baik. Kak Seungyoon bukan orang jahat." ujar sebuah suara. Taehyun kaget dan sontak melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sumber suara itu. Tatapan melembut setelah menemukan sesosok gadis cantik dari balik patung.

"Kau tau darimana Seungyoon bukan orang jahat, hmm?" tanya Taehyun.

"Kak Seungyoon benci Seulgi. Seulgi buat ibu mati. Ibu mati gara-gara Seulgi. Semua salah Seulgi." bisik suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil karena ketakutan itu.

"Bisa kau tampakkan dirimu, Seulgi. Aku tidak memukul, kok." bujuk Taehyun.

Terlihat dengan jelas, gadis bermata kecil dengan _single eyelids_ dan kulit yang putih pucat.

Taehyun mendekati gadis itu. Tapi, gadis itu, Seulgi malah menjauh. Mengerti kebingungan Taehyun, Seulgi mulai angkat bicara, "Jangan dekat-dekat Seulgi. Nanti sial." "Seulgi, dekat atau tidak hasilnya akan sama. Aku memang sudah sial. Seulgi, kenapa tidak ke Hogwarts?" tanya Taehyun.

"Seulgi tidak bisa sihir."

"Aaah.. Seulgi _squib?_ Seulgi sedang apa?"

"Bersih-bersih sama peri rumah lain. Kakak mau ikut?" tanya Seulgi.

Taehyun lalu mengikuti Seulgi. Selama mengikuti Seulgi, otaknya tertuju pada satu nama, Kwon Mino. Pria yang tidak pernah berhenti mengejarnya. Taehyun ingat beberapa kali ia mendengar keinginan Mino untuk memiliki adik perempuan. Well, tanpa bermaksud menguping pembicaraan Mino dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Salahkan omongan para Gryffindor itu yang terlalu besar. Tanpa terasa Taehyun sudah satu jam bersama Seulgi.

Mereka berdua mendengar langkah kaki dari kejauhan, Seulgi langsung berbisik 'itu kakak' dengan pelannya. Gadis itu langsung bergegas untuk sembunyi dibalik patung. Tapi, Taehyun menahan tangan gadis itu. Ia penasaran dengan reaksi Seungyoon.

Seungyoon terkejut melihat tangan Taehyun yang sedang mencegah adiknya untuk bersembunyi. Mukanya terlihat tidak senang, membuat Taehyun tersenyum puas. Ia mengetahui kelemahan Seungyoon.

Tangan Taehyun langsung ditarik paksa oleh Seungyoon. Lalu, Seungyoon mulai memaki-maki Taehyun.

"Kau! Jalang sialan!"

"Ha? Kenapa? Kau marah kalau adikmu _squib?_ Kau malu?"

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku, Hong!"

"Terserah! Tapi, kurasa lebih baik kau bebaskan adikmu. Aku tau orang yang akan merawatnya dengan baik. Adikmu pasti bahagia bersama keluarga orang itu." ujar Taehyun. Ia langsung meninggalkan Seungyoon yang masih emosi.

.

**Fuji-Q Highland Amusement Park, Japan.**

"AAAAAAAAHHH... AAAAAAAHH.. AAAAAAAAHH.. OPPAAAAA.. OPPAAA.." teriak Seunghoon ketika menaiki wahana roller coaster.

"Merlin.. Merlin.. Dumbledore.. Gryffindor.." racau Tao.

Mino tertawa-tawa melihat penderitaan kedua sahabatnya itu. Saat ini, trio _muggleborn _itu sedang asyik menikmati hampir semua wahana permainan di _Fuji-Q Highland Amusement Park, _salah satunya adalah _roller coaster _yang sedang mereka naiki. Setelah turun dari wahana yang super menegangkan itu, Seunghoon dan Tao terlihat pucat. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mino yang malah sibuk menertawai tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Setelah itu, mereka mencari makan. Mengabaikan wajah kedua sahabatnya yang masih pucat, Mino malah berujar, "Lain kali kita harus ajak Jongdae, Jongin dan Chanyeol naik wahana itu," Mino menunjuk _roller coaster _yang tadi mereka naiki. Keduanya, Seunghoon dan Tao sontak menggeleng, kapok untuk menaiki wahana itu lagi.

"Kenapa? Itu kan seru.. Apalagi ketika Kak Seunghoon teriak 'oppaaa.. oppaaa' hahaha.. memangnya Kak Seunghoon itu perempuan?"

"Yaah! itu refleks tau! Daripada aku meracau tidak jelas.. salah-salah nanti aku malah mengucap mantra untuk memberhentikan waktu." Seunghoon memukul kepala Mino. "Ayo ke hotel, acara ibuku akan mulai satu jam lagi." ujar Seunghoon.

Mino dan Tao memang sengaja pergi ke Jepang untuk menghadiri acara yang diadakan oleh ibu Seunghoon, Lee Chaerin. Sebenarnya Seunghoon juga mengundang Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk menghadiri acara itu. Sayang ketiganya tidak bisa hadir.

Mereka memasuki _venue _tempat diadakan acara peluncuran koleksi terbaru 'Jinx'. Jinx sendiri adalah nama _clothing line _milik ibu Seunghoon. Disana, ketiga pria itu sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Hingga pandangan mereka bertemu dengan tiga orang yang sangat familiar, Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun.

Seunghoon langsung menghampiri ketiga gadis yang tampak seperti orang kebingungan itu. Ia menyapa ketiganya, bermaksud menanyakan urusan mereka disini.

"Kim, Wu.. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Seunghoon tanpa basa-basi. "Tentu saja melihat-lihat. Kami bermaksud membeli baju dari _brand _ini. Kau puas? Daan.. untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Nada suara Baekhyun terdengar kesal. "Aku? Tentu saja aku disini. Jinx itu _brand clothing line _milik ibuku. Kalian puas?" ujar Seunghoon, membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aaah.. Dan, selamat datang bagi kedua anak Menteri Sihir Kim Yesung. Aku merasa sangat terhormat acara sederhana ibuku ini didatangi oleh kalian." ujar Seunghoon lagi dengan nada yang mengejek.

Seunghoon sebenarnya tidak memiliki masalah pribadi dengan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon. Tapi, sikap Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon di sekolah yang membuat ia tidak menyukai kedua gadis itu. Di matanya, Joonmyeon terlalu menjaga _image _sempurna sebagai anak dari Menteri Sihir. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, gadis itu sebenarnya gadis yang cantik di mata Seunghoon. Tapi, gadis itu terlalu fokus pada rasa benci yang dimilikinya, hingga membuat wajah gadis itu, Kyungsoo lebih sering terlihat muram.

.

**Haidian, Beijing. The Xi's Mansion**

"TIDAK MAUUU! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI DARIPADA MENIKAH DENGAN BOCAH SIALAN ITU!"

"Luhan, jaga bicaramu!" tegur Xi Liyin, ibunya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan _bratty kid _macam Sehun, bu. Dia itu sering mem_bully _sahabatku, Minseok dan kedua adiknya." Luhan tetap keras kepala.

"Makanya, kau harus bisa menjinakkan Sehun. Kau harus menuntunnya agar bisa menjadi pria yang lebih baik, Lu."

"TIDAK MAU! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN DENGAN SEHUN. IBU PIKIR AKU PAWANG? AKU INI _SEEKER _TERBAIK DI HOGWARTS, BU. BUKAN PAWANG MANUSIA MACAM SEHUN! POKOKNYA BATALKAN PERTUNANGAN INI!"

"Baik kalau itu maumu.." ujar Liyin, tegas. Luhan mulai menyeringai. "Tapi, ada satu syarat.." ujar Liyin lagi. Seringai di bibir Luhan mulai memudar.

"Jika kau ingin membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Sehun, kau harus membawa kekasihmu, atau orang yang ingin kau nikahi ke hadapanku. Terserah statusnya, entah Muggle-born, Half-blood atau Pure-blood. Ibu tidak peduli. Batas waktunya sampai upacara kelulusanmu-" ujar Liyin. Luhan terlihat ingin memotong omongan ibunya.

"Dan ini final, Luhan." putus Liyin.

**Hogwarts, London.**

Jongin terkagum-kagum melihat desain baru _Hogwarts_ di London. Bukan, Hogwarts yang ini berbeda dengan sekolahnya, ini adalah Hogwarts yang asli. Karena ketika selesai perang besar, Hogwarts butuh sebuah tempat untuk belajar dan asrama bagi para murid-muridnya. Dengan kehancuran besar setelah peperangan, sulit untuk mengembalikan semuanya dalam waktu semalam. Hingga akhirnya, para guru Hogwarts yang tersisa saat itu menemukan sebuah sekolah sihir kecil tanpa nama di tengah gurun Taklamakan, Tiongkok. Dan, akhirnya kedua sekolah itu melakukan kerjasama. Itulah asal mula terbentuknya Hogwarts di wilayah Asia.

Jongin berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong Hogwarts London, ia mencari ibunya dan _principal _Park yang sedang berada di ruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah tepat di hadapan patung _gargoyle, _ia langsung terdiam. Ia lupa _password _agar bisa naik ke atas. Jongin bolak-balik di hadapan ruangan kepala sekolah, ia bosan.

Merasa mendapat tepukan di bahu, Jongin sontak membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat sesosok pria tinggi dan berambut coklat di hadapannya. Pria itu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Teddy Lupin. Guru _Defense Against Dark Arts_ di Hogwarts."

"Aku Jongin, Shim Jongin. Murid kelas 5 di Hogwarts."

"Asia?" tanya pria yang bernama Teddy itu. Jongin mengangguk. "Wow.. Asrama apa? Apa kau bermain _quidditch?_" tanya pria itu. "Gryffindor. Ya, posisiku _chaser._" "Nanti asramamu harus melawan pemain-pemain _quidditch _terbaik sini. Yaah, meskipun mereka rata-rata keponakanku." ujar pria itu, santai. Jongin kaget, ia baru menyadari pria yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah anak dari Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks, salah satu pahlawan di perang Hogwarts berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin melihat ibunya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia menghampiri ibunya, sedangkan ibunya malah menyapa Teddy Lupin, pria yang tadi berbincang singkat dengannya.

"Ah, Teddy Lupin? Well, sampai bertemu di Hogwarts kawasan Asia"

"Ah.. sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk mengunjungi Hogwarts disana. Dan ya, sampai bertemu disana Nyonya...?"

"Shim, Shim Taemin. Atau kalau di sekolah kau akan mengenalku sebagai guru Lee."

'Jongdae, Chanyeol, Mino, Seunghoon, Tao, dan Kak Luhan harus tau' pikir Jongin.

.

**Incheon, The Kim's mansion.**

Chanyeol mengelilingi mansion milik keluarga ibunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak berkeliling, hanya sedang mencari keberadaan ibunya. Akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan ibunya yang sedang berada di kamar bibinya, Jaejoong. Bibi Jaejoong adalah kakak ibunya, dan menurut kabar yang ia dengar dari keluarga Kim lain (kecuali Kim Heechul, sang guru transfigurasi dan ibunya), bibi Jaejoong itu tidak waras alias gila. Ketika ia menanyakan hal ini pada ibunya, sang ibu malah balik mengomelinya.

Oh ya, jangan kaget jika banyak menemukan nama keluarga Kim. Keluarga Kim sendiri adalah keluarga bangsawan tertua di wilayah Asia. Selain keluarga Kim, ada juga keluarga Park, Kang, Shim dan Oh. Kelima keluarga inilah yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan tertua di wilayah Korea, seperti keluarga Wu dan Xi dari China. Chanyeol sebagai pemilik darah bangsawan tertinggi dari ayah dan ibunya, tentu banyak diincar oleh para gadis-gadis untuk menjadikan salah satu dari mereka istri. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona anak hasil keluarga Park dan Kim? Terlebih setelah kakak tertua ayahnya, Park Jungsoo memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada Hogwarts dengan menjadi kepala sekolah. Otomatis, ayahnya adalah pemilik sah semua aset milik keluarga Park.

Chanyeol menghampiri ibunya yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan bibi Jaejoong. Sesekali ia mendengar kata 'Cruciatus', 'menghilangkan jejak', 'Obliviate' bahkan Chanyeol bersumpah ia mendengar nama Jongdae dan kedua kakaknya disebut. Ia akhirnya menyapa ibunya.

"Bu.."

Ibunya terlonjak kaget. "A-a-ada apa, Yeol?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran. Kenapa ibu serius begitu bicara dengan bibi. Memang ibu sedang bicara apa?"

"Tidak.. tidak ada yang serius kok."

"Bohong! Tadi aku dengar ibu bicara tentang Jung bersaudara. Mereka kan temanku bu. Terutama Jongdae. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa maksudnya? Apa hubungannya dengan kematian Auror Jung Yunho dan Bibi Hyun-" tiba-tiba Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan ibu, Yeol." bisik Junsu. "Lakukanlah, Junnie.." ujar Jaejoong.

_"Obliviate."_

_._

**Imja-do**

"Kak, _unforgivable curse _itu apa? Jongdae tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku." tanya Jinwoo yang memasuki kamar kakaknya tanpa permisi.

Minseok menoleh ke arah Jinwoo.

"Kaak.." rengek Jinwoo.

"Itu kutukan yang tidak termaafkan. Akibatnya bisa merugikan, bahkan menyebabkan kematian bagi orang yang terkena rapalan mantranya." jelas Minseok singkat.

"Aah.. _Avada Kedavra _itu masuk _unforgivable curse_ kan? Mantra yang mengenai ayah waktu itu."

"Itu adalah mantra yang menyebabkan kematian bagi orang yang terkena matra itu. Ya, seperti ayah yang terkena mantra itu." "Terma kasih kaak.. aku mengerti sekarang. Aku mau menelpon Yixing lagi."

"Oh.. Jinwoo." panggil Minseok. "Ya kak?" "Jongdae dimana?" "Tadi kulihat dia ada di dekat pintu masuk hutan, kak. Sehabis membantu paman Yonghwa mengangkat ikan dia langsung kesana." jelas Jinwoo.

Minseok mengambil jaket dan bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksud Jinwoo. Disana, ia menemukan Jongdae yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal.

"Mempelajari _animagus _lagi?" tanya Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk. "Kau tidak mau bertemu ibu, kak?" Jongdae bertanya balik. "Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi, kau yakin ibu masih hidup?" "Masih.. Aku jamin itu." "Jangan bercanda, Dae.. Ibu terkena kutukan Cruciatus berkali-kali. Kalaupun masih hidup apa dia masih ingat kita?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Kalau ibu masih hidup atau tidak aku tau. Ibu masih hidup. Ibu dikurung di Mansion Kim di Incheon. Ibunya Chanyeol ternyata adik ibu, kak. Bibi Junsu. Kakak ingat kan? Ibu pernah bercerita pada kakak tentang saudaranya yang masuk Gryffindor. Chanyeol sering bilang padaku kalau muka kakak dan Jinwoo kadang mengingatkannya pada bibi Jaejoong, kakak kesayangan ibunya. Terutama bibir plump dan mata rusa Jinwoo." jelas Jongdae.

"Lalu?"

"Saat aku coba memasuki pikiran Chanyeol. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menemukan jejak ibu. Hanya pada batas pintu masuk mansion Kim dan beberapa hal _random _lain. Kurasa ada yang memodifikasi memori Chanyeol. Entah ibu atau ibunya Chanyeol sendiri."

"Kau menggunakan _Legilimens _pada sahabatmu sendiri? Kau gila, Dae."

"Kalau tidak begitu bagaimana kita bisa bertemu ibu? Chanyeol harapan kita satu-satunya. Hanya dia yang aku yakin pernah berinteraksi secara langsung dengan ibu. Dan kak, _Occlumens_mu terlalu kuat. Bahkan guru di Hogwarts tidak ada yang bisa membobolnya. Ada hal yang kakak sembunyikan. Iya kan? Semenjak kejadian yang melibatkan si _ice prince _ itu. _Occlumens_mu semakin kuat dari hari ke hari."

Minseok kaget mendengar ucapan Jongdae. "Bisakah kita tidak usah membahas itu? Dan, kumohon Dae, berhenti memasuki pikiranku."

"Apa bentuk animagusmu?" tanya Minseok, memecah keheningan.

"Kalajengking. Kakak?" tanya Jongdae.

"Sesuatu yang memiliki dua gigi besar di depan. Entah kelinci atau tupai." jawab Minseok.

Hening. Tidak ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi. Jongdae kembali sibuk dengan buku Animagusnya dan Minseok sibuk memandangi laut. Hingga pada akhirnya Jongdae memecah keheningan.

"Sehun.. Apa yang kakak lakukan dengan Sehun di kamar kebutuhan?" tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba.

Minseok panik, "Sudah kubilang jangan memasuki pikiranku secara sembarangan Jongdae!"

Minseok langsung berlari meninggalkan Jongdae. Membuat adiknya itu penasaran dengan hal yang disembunyikan kakaknya. Jongdae mencatat dalam hati untuk selalu mengawasi kegiatan kakaknya selama di Hogwarts.

Minseok kembali memasuki kamarnya. Ia kemudian menutup matanya. Hingga akhirnya istirahanya terganggu karena gedoran keras di pintu serta pekikan adiknya, Jinwoo.

"Kakaaaak.. Maaf aku mengambil _Daily Prophet _kakak. Tapi kak, kakak dan Jongdae harus lihat ini. Ayo kak, keluar. Jongdae sudah disini juga." pekik Jinwoo dari luar kamar.

Dengan malas, Minseok langsung keluar kamar. Ya, dia memang belum sempat melihat _Daily Prophet _edisi terbaru miliknya. Bahkan melihat _covernya _saja belum. Ia penasaran dengan berita yang membuat adiknya seheboh itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jinwoo langsung menyerahkan _Daily Prophet _itu ke tangan kakaknya. Di sampul depan koran itu, terpampang foto Luhan, sahabatnya dan.. Sehun. Berita itu sebenarnya biasa saja, hanya mengenai perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh dua keluarga bangsawan tertua di dunia sihir. Tapi, yang membuat segalanya menjadi heboh dan mengejutkan di mata Jinwoo adalah pelakunya. Sehun, orang yang tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu hidup dirinya dan kedua saudaranya. Lalu, Luhan, gadis cantik yang sering membela mereka. 'Dunia sihir sudah gila' begitu kira-kira isi pikiran Jinwoo.

Lain dengan Jinwoo, Jongdae sibuk memperhatikan perubahan wajah sang kakak, Minseok. Minseok terlihat lega, sekaligus tampak sakit hati di mata Jongdae. Tapi, dengan cepat ekspresi wajah Minseok berubah. Jongdae semakin curiga dengan sikap kakaknya itu.

Minseok lega, ia lega mendengar kabar perjodohan Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi, ia bingung, hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat tatapan penuh cinta Sehun ke Luhan yang tampak cantik dengan _minidress_ bermotif floral. Ia mengembalikan koran itu ke tangan Jinwoo. "Kenapa terkejut, hm? Wajar kan mereka dijodohkan. Mereka sama-sama berasal dari keluarga bangsawan." tanya Minseok. "Wajar sih kak. Tapi... Ah, sudahlah. Semoga anak mereka nanti mewarisi sifat baik Kak Luhan." ujar Jinwoo.

'Anak, ya..' pikir Minseok. "Iya, Semoga.. Kakak mandi dulu. Kalian mandi sana, dan Jinwoo.. Jangan menelpon Yixing terus, kasihan bibi, membayar tagihan telepon yang membengkak setiap kita liburan." ujar Minseok yang langsung meninggalkan kedua adiknya itu.

"Kakak agak aneh. Ya kan, Dae?" tanya Jinwoo secara _random. _"Hmm.. Biarkan saja dulu, nanti kalau kakak siap, kakak pasti cerita." ujar Jongdae.


	3. 1st day and unexpected guest (1)

**First Day and Unexpected Guests (1/...)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari dimana murid Hogwarts kembali ke asrama. Salah satunya adalah Taehyun, ia mulai bersiap-siap menuju Hogwarts. Dengan membawa sebuah tas selempang kecil yang sudah dimantrai, berisi baju dan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke Gwangju. Lalu, setelah itu ia akan menaiki bus lagi dan berhenti di Chungjangno. Setelah itu, ia akan mengantri untuk memasuki <em>fitting room<em> sebuah toko tua yang berada disana. Dengan menekan 4-6-4-9-2-7-8-7, ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang Hogwarts.

Di depan gerbang, terlihat banyak anak-anak lain sudah datang, sebagian dari mereka ada yang langsung memasuki area sekolah ada juga yang masih di depan, menunggu teman mereka_._ Setelah berbasa-basi dengan beberapa orang yang kebetulan menyapanya, Taehyun langsung berjalan melalui area sekolah. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan si- _attention whore _nomor satu di Hogwarts, Wu Baekhyun. Sekilas, ia melihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal, seperti Oh Sehun yang sedang menarik Jung Minseok entah kemana. Dalam kasus Minseok dan Sehun, Taehyun yakin pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Taehyun pernah secara tidak sengaja melihat mereka keluar dari _Room of Requirement._ Kondisi keduanya saat itu, Minseok dengan pipi yang lebam dan Sehun yang terlihat sedang membereskan _belt-_nya. Lagipula sudah jadi rahasia umum di antara para bangsawan klan penyihir bahwa Sehun, sang _ice-prince_ Hogwarts terkenal dengan hobinya bergonta-ganti pacar. Tapi, kebiasaan itu mendadak berhenti sejak hampir satu setengah tahun lalu. Taehyun tanpa sadar memikirkan nasib Minseok, terlebih setelah ada pemberitaan besar-besaran mengenai perjodohan Sehun dan Luhan.

* * *

><p>Minseok memasuki area sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa, ia tidak mau Oh Sehun melihat dirinya. Bahkan, ia sengaja berangkat duluan dan meninggalkan kedua adik kembarnya, Jongdae dan Jinwoo. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana marahnya Oh Sehun jika melihat dirinya saat ini. Entah kenapa, setelah membaca berita perjodohan Luhan dan Sehun, ia dengan nekatnya memotong pendek rambutnya. Pilihannya pun ia jatuhkan pada rambut model <em>pixie<em>, yang sudah jelas sangat pendek, hingga membuat bibinya menangis saat memotong rambut sepunggungnya.

Namun, nasib memang tidak baik padanya. Entah ada angin apa, Oh Sehun yang biasanya baru datang lima menit sebelum gerbang ditutup, kini malah datang cepat. Napas Minseok tercekat, ia mempercepat langkahnya, berharap Sehun tidak melihatnya. Dari kejauhan, ia mendengar Sehun memanggilnya, membuat ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah saat tangannya ditarik, kasar oleh Sehun entah kemana.

Ternyata Sehun membawanya ke kamar untuk Ketua Murid Hogwarts. Minseok tercengang, bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahui ia terpilih menjadi ketua murid wanita. Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Sehun berkata, "Kau lupa ayahku anggota dewan sekolah? Dan, jangan khawatir dengan ketua murid satunya. Yifan bukan tipikal pria penggosip seperti sahabat-sahabat adikmu, Jongdae."

Minseok baru sadar dari rasa kagetnya setelah Sehun menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur dengan keras. "Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu, huh? Kau benar-benar suka ya, saat aku marah?" tanya Sehun. Sehun lalu menjambak rambut pendek Minseok dengan kasar, "Kau tau nona? Aku mulai berpikir kau cemburu dengan perjodohanku dengan Luhan. Lalu, kau sengaja membuatku marah." Sehun berbisik di telinga Minseok. Minseok meringis kesakitan, tapi ia takut untuk melawan. Ia masih memikirkan nasib Jongdae. Ia tidak mau Jongdae dipenjara karena ketidakmampuannya mengontrol sihir sewaktu kecil, sehingga menyebabkan ia harus dipenjara karena menghabisi satu nyawa. Memang menggelikan, tapi, dalam kasus ini Minseok yakin Jongdae tidak bersalah, lagipula siapa yang bisa mengontrol kemampuan sihir sewaktu kecil? Mereka bertiga hanya berada pada waktu dan tempat yang salah.

Sehun menarik kerah kemeja Minseok dan menariknya, membuat beberapa kancing putus dan berjatuhan di sekitar tempat tidur. Dengan amarah bercampur nafsu, Sehun menggigiti leher putih Minseok, meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana. Seperti sadar akan sesuatu, ia menarik tongkat yang tersimpan dalam jubahnya lalu mengarahkannya ke pintu. _"Colloportus,"_ Sehun mengucapkan matra untuk mengunci pintu. Dengan seringai khasnya, ia lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah baju yang dipakai Minseok, dan mengucapkan mantra, "_Evanesco." _

Minseok menutupi bagian dada dan daerah kewanitaannya setelah Sehun mengucpakan mantra itu. Sehun menyeringai, "Well, ini bukan kali pertama aku melihat semuanya, kan?" Tanpa menjawab, Minseok malah menarik selimut , berusaha menutupi tubuh mungilnya dari tatapan penuh nafsu Sehun. "Cih, tingkahmu seperti perawan, nona." ujar Sehun dengan nada jijik.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Minseok ke kasur dan mulai menindih Minseok. Minseok sendiri masih berusaha mempertahankan selimut yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tahu, Sehun selalu menang.

* * *

><p>Di depan gerbang sekolah, Jongin menunggu teman-teman anggota <em>quidditch<em>nyadengan senyum lebar. Ia memang berniat memberitahukan kedatangan sekolah Hogwarts Inggris pada mereka. Orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Luhan, gadis cantik kapten _quidditch_ mereka. Luhan tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin, membuat Jongin salah tingkah. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Luhan, Jongin menawarkan Luhan untuk menemaninya menunggu kedatangan anak-anak lain yang langsung disetujui oleh Luhan. Yang pertama datang adalah Seunghoon, Mino dan Tao. Mereka bertiga memang berangkat bersama dari Qingdao, kampung Tao. Lalu disusul oleh Chanyeol. Tidak lama kemudian, Jongdae datang berdua dengan Jinwoo. Melihat kedatangan Jongdae yang hanya berduaan dengan Jinwoo membuat Luhan menanyakan Minseok. Keduanya kompak berkata Minseok sudah berangkat lebih dulu dibanding mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yixing menghampiri Jinwoo. Setelah berbincang sebentar, akhirnya Jinwoo dan Yixing berpisah dengan rombongan tim _quidditch _Gryffindor dan mulai bergabung dengan teman-teman Hufflepuff mereka.

"Kalian tau, kali ini akan ada kejutan hebat di sekolah kita." ujar Jongin membuka percakapan. "Apa? Apa? Apa?" tanya Luhan yang terlihat sangat tertarik. "Seorang perwakilan guru dan beberapa murid terbaik Hogwarts London akan dikirim kesini. Sebagai tanda apaa- itu. Aku lupa." "Whoaa.. berarti kita bisa melihat anak-anak dari para legenda itu dong?" tanya Mino semangat. Jongin mengangguk. "Hmm.. seperti itulah."

Perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut sampai di ruang rekreasi. Disana, mereka berpisah karena harus mengurus barang bawaan mereka di kamar masing-masing. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jongdae lebih banyak diam kali ini.

Jongdae gelisah sejak tadi, pikirannya terus tertuju pada Minseok. Tanpa sadar, ia setengah berlari menuju asrama Ravenclaw.

Sesampainya di asrama Ravenclaw, Jongdae terdiam. Ia tidak berhenti mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia lupa, asrama Ravenclaw berbeda dengan asrama lain. Jika ia mengantongi _password _untuk memasuki ketiga asrama lain, tapi tidak dengan Ravenclaw, mereka menggunakan pertanyaan untuk memasuki ruang rekreasinya. Satu hal yang membuat Jongdae terkejut adalah, ia melihat sekitar 30 anak Ravenclaw berjejer di depan pintu asrama mereka.

Jongdae bertanya pada anak Ravenclaw yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Dan sialnya itu adalah Kang Seungyoon, yang juga seorang _ice prince _Hogwarts.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jongdae. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Seungyoon, hanya sebuah tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Kau melihat kakakku? Jung Minseok?" tanya Jongdae lagi. "Maaf Jung, aku bukan _Principal _Park yang tahu dan hapal semua anak Hogwarts." ujar Seungyoon, buka suara.

"Kak Minseok tidak ada ya?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Jongdae dan Seungyoon pada temannya. "Tidak. Dia kan sekarang di asrama ketua murid bersama kak Yifan. Dia kan ketua murid wanita." ujar temannya. "Sial! pasti si anak menteri sok itu yang berusaha memecahkan teka-tekinya."

"..."

Jongdae mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang dibelakang dirinya itu. Ia mengutuk lagi dalam hati. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa posisi kakaknya sekarang.

'Aku maju, dan banyak yang ingin aku mundur, bahkan berhenti.'

Jongdae mendengarkan teka-teki itu dengan seksama. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah _smirk._ 'Waktu. Jawabannya waktu, kan?' bisik Jongdae pada Seungyoon. Seungyoon mengangguk. _'You are not bad, Mister Gryffindor.' _bisik Seungyoon, menyeringai. "Seungyoon tahu jawabannya. Bisakah kalian mundur?" ujar Jongdae dari tengah kerumunan. Seluruh anak Ravenclaw sontak mundur dan memberi jalan pada Seungyoon yang kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

* * *

><p>Yifan melihat seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku tebal yang Yifan sendiri tidak tahu itu buku apa. Rambut hitamnya berjatuhan dan sesekali tertiup angin yang berhembus. Sedang asyik menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya, tiba-tiba datanglah suara yang paling Yifan benci di seluruh dunia.<p>

"Cih, kau itu pria atau bukan. Memperhatikan dari jauh, kau pikir kau itu anjing penjaga?" ujar Luhan dari balik tubuh Yifan. Ketika Yifan berbalik, Luhan malah sibuk dengan apelnya. "Aku masih mau menjaga martabat keluargaku nona Xi." balas Yifan, dingin. "Oh ya, aku lupa adikmu yang satu itu terlalu sibuk menyebarkan fitnah untuk Hong Taehyun." ujar Luhan. Yifan terdiam, ia memang membenci Luhan, tapi apa yang dikatakan Luhan memang kenyataan. Jadi, percuma saja ia mengelak. "Lagipula, martabat apa sih? Joonmyeon juga kan dari keluarga bangsawan terpandang. Dan, bilang kepada keluargamu untuk bersiap mencari lamaran dari keluarga lain untuk adikmu. Karena keluarga sahabatmu lebih memilih untuk mendatangi keluargaku." ujar Luhan dengan nada meremehkan.

Yifan tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Luhan. Pertama, orang yang Yifan perhatikan bukan Joonmyeon. Kedua, Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun di belakangnya. Sebenarnya, Yifan yang menentang perjodohan Sehun dengan Baekhyun karena ia mengetahui rahasia Sehun di sekolah. Sebagai kakak yang baik, Yifan tentu ingin adiknya mendapat yang terbaik. Sejak kematian kedua orang tua mereka, ia memiliki kekuasaan tertingi untuk menentukan keputusan untuk keluarganya.

* * *

><p>Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan ajaib Seunghoon. Ia memperhatikan kelakuan seniornya itu yang kini sedang sibuk memberikan beberapa gaun dan baju koleksi terbaru dari <em>brand<em> milik ibunya kepada Jinwoo, saudara kembar Jongdae, sahabat dan rekan setim mereka. Masalahnya adalah, Seunghoon tidak memperhatikan Jongdae yang kini tepat berada dibelakangnya, ia malah sibuk menggoda Jinwoo,

"Gaun yang cantik untuk nona Jinwoo yang paling cantik." goda Seunghoon. Jinwoo dan Yixing hanya bisa terkikik kecil, khas anak perempuan.

"Errr.. kau tidak sedang menggoda kakakku kan, Hoon?" ujar Jongdae dari belakang membuat Seunghoon terlonjak kaget.

Bukannya diam, Seunghoon malah semakin gencar menggoda Jinwoo. Jongdae yang kesal karena saudara kembarnya digoda malah memukul kepala Seunghoon dengan gagang sapu terbangnya.

"Yaah! berhenti mengganggu kakakku, _brat!"_

"Hei, sopan sedikit! Aku lebih tua darimu, _brat!"_

_"Fuck you, Dong!_

_"Love you too, Jung... _err, Jinwoo atau Minseok tentu saja. Aku tidak se-_gay_ itu."

Membuat kepala Seunghoon sekali lagi jadi sasaran gagang sapu terbang Jongdae.

* * *

><p>Mino tersenyum lebar ketika seorang anak Slytherin menyuruhnya untuk ke perpustakaan, Taehyun menunggunya disana. Dengan setengah berlari dan senyum lima jari yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan, menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitar koridor. Lagipula, untuk apa gelar '<em>dumb'<em> yang disandangnya jika ia masih malu untuk bertindah bodoh. Mungkin urat malu Mino sudah putus sejak ia mengenal sesosok gadis Sytherin bernama Hong Taehyun.

Mino menghampiri Taehyun yang terlihat sedang membaca sebuh buku tebal tentang pelajaran ramuan. Menunjukkan senyum termanisnya, ia menyapa Taehyun.

"Ehm, ada apa mencariku nona Hong?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan Kwon. Ikut aku." titah Taehyun.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka. Pemilik mata itu, Kang Seungyoon, bertanya pada orang di sebelahnya, Kim Hanbin.

"Dia itu siapa?" tanya Seungoon.

"Ah.. Kau bisa bicara, Kang?" jawab Hanbin. Seungyoon menatap dingin ke arah Hanbin, membuat pria yang setingkat dibawahnya itu tertawa, _nervous._

"Dia Kwon Mino. _Chaser_ Gryffindor. Kita kan melawannya di final tahun kemarin, kau tidak ingat, Kang?"

"Ah.. _top scorer _tahun kemarin? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan gadis Hong itu?"

"Dia sudah mengejar-ngejar Hong itu dari kelas satu. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Itu kan ibarat berita nasional di Hogwarts."

"Aku bukan penggosip sepertimu, bocah." balas Seungyoon, dingin.

* * *

><p>Taehyun mengajak Mino ke ruang penyimpanan bahan ramuan. Di tengah ruangan yang sumpek dan lembab itu, Taehyun asyik melihat bahan-bahan untuk ramuan yang akan dibikinnya nanti, sedangkan Mino sibuk menahan napasnya, ia tidak tahan dengan bau-bau aneh yang keluar dari beberapa bahan ramuan.<p>

"Err.. kau benar-benar tertarik dengan _potions?"_ tanya Mino, membuka percakapan.

"Hmm.. _potions _itu menarik dan menantang. Semuanya terukur, tetapi masih banyak celah yang bisa digali. _Potions _ itu berkembang, mengikuti zaman dan permintaan pasar." jelas Taehyun.

"Pantas kau selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran ini."

"Bukankah kau juga selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran Telaah _Muggle_ dan Astronomi? Kudengar sih begitu.."

"Tapi itu bukan pelajaran inti seperti _Potions _atau _Defense Against Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, _Transfigurasi."

"Tapi, tanpa diajarkan kedua mata pelajaran itu,dunia sihir akan _stuck_ dan bisa saja terjadi konflik antar _muggle _dan penyihir, kan? Semua orang memiliki keahlian sendiri-sendiri. Bahkan senior kita, duo _Lost Kid _Hufflepuff yang terkenal itu memiliki keahlian di satu bidang."

"Yaah.. seperti Jongdae dan Seunghoon di Transfigurasi, Chanyeol di _Ancient Rune,_ Jongin dan Jinwoo di _Care of Magical Creatures, _Yixing di _Herbology. _Oh iya, Tao dan Jinwoo juga pintar dalam _Divination._"

"Nah, bahkan temanmu yang sesama _Muggleborn_ ada yang tidak terlalu ahli di mata pelajaran Telaah _Muggle_. Lagipula, kita tidak bisa berharap kalau kita bisa sehebat Kak Minseok, Kak Yifan dan Kak Luhan kan?"

Mino mengangguk, mengagumi kecerdasan dan kecantikan Taehyun. Ia tidak heran banyak yang menyukai Taehyun, meskipun gadis ini sangat pemalu.

"Aaah.. aku baru ingat. Kau ingin bicara apa denganku?"

"Well, kau sudah mendengar berita perjodohanku dengan Kang Seungyoon kan?" tanya Taehyun. Mino mengangguk.

"Aku dengar kau sering bercerita dengan sahabat-sahabatmu tentang keinginanmu memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Di rumah Seungyoon, ada seorang gadis, namanya Kang Seulgi. Dia adik kandung Seungyoon. Sayangnya Seulgi itu seorang _squib. _Kau tahu kan, bagaimana seorang _squib_ diperlakukan?" ujar Taehyun. Taehyun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat respon Mino. Setelah memastikan Mino masih mendengarkannya, Taehyun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku ingin meminta padamu satu hal. Bisakah kau mendekati Seungyoon dan mengajak Seulgi untuk ikut denganmu? Kau tahu, saat aku menikah dengan Seungyoon nanti, aku harus tinggal di _mansion_nya. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Seulgi, Kwon. Setiap habis aku dekati, Seulgi selalu menghukum dirinya sendiri, layaknya peri rumah. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu. Kumohon, Kwon Mino."

Mino mengangguk. "Ayahku memang ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan. Sejak ibu meninggal, ayah tidak pernah menikah. Padahal pacarnya banyak. Pasti menyenangkan kalau ada perempuan di rumah. Aku janji ayahku dan aku akan merawat Seulgi nanti, jika Seungyoon mengizinkan."

Secara spontan, Taehyun memeluk Mino dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang kali di telinga pemuda yang menyukainya sejak tahun pertama itu.

"Kau tahu, aku bingung kenapa _sorting hat _memasukkanmu ke Slytherin, bukan ke asrama lain. Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki kualitas seorang Slytherin" canda Mino.

Taehyun tersenyum, dan menurut Mino itu adalah senyum termanis di dunia, "Aku memiliki kualitas seorang Slytherin. Tapi, aku berusaha keras mengontrol itu agar tidak berlebihan. Aku tidak mau sama dengan Wu Baekhyun, terlalu ambisius. Aku memiliki ambisi untuk mendapat perhatian dari orangtuaku. Aku licik karena memanfaatkanmu demi kepentingan pribadiku, Kwon." ujar Taehyun.

* * *

><p>Hueee.. finally update..<p>

Oh iya, di chap sebelumnya kan dimention tentang orang tua Yifan dan Baekhyun. Tapi, disini dijelasin kalau mereka udah meninggal..

Jadi, aku pake yang kaya di Hogwarts loh.. yang foto2 mantan kepala sekolahnya masih bisa jalan-jalan ke foto lain dan bisa berinteraksi sama yang masih hidup..

makasih buat yang sempet untuk ngereview..


	4. Chapter 4

**First Day and Unexpected Guests (2/..)**

* * *

><p>Sehun menyeringai melihat kondisi Minseok yang berantakan. Tanpa rasa besalah, ia mengecup bibir Minseok yang mengeluarkan darah segar. "Terima kasih atas hidangannya, nona" bisik Sehun, membuat bulu kuduk Minseok meremang. Sehun segera meninggalkan kamar Minseok, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Tangis Minseok pecah, ia benci ini, ia benci bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi ketika menerima sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif dari Sehun. Bagaimana dirinya tanpa rasa malu meminta lebih pada pria yang berada dua tingkat dibawahnya atau bagaimana ketika mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan seduktif atas rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Minseok benci semuanya dan Minseok lebih membenci dirinya lagi karena ia malah mencintai laki-laki itu.<p>

Pikiran Minseok melayang ke kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

_Jinwoo tidak sengaja menabrak Sehun dan laki-laki itu membuat panjang urusannya. Dia berteriak-teriak meminta Jinwoo untuk bersujud di hadapannya, yang langsung dilakukan oleh Jinwoo. Merasa masalahnya sudah selesai, Minseok dan kedua adiknya tetap lebih memilih untuk menghindari seseorang bernama Oh Sehun._

_Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan quidditch antara Slytherin melawan Gryffindor, Minseok berdiri bersama adiknya Jinwoo di menara tempat berkumpulnya para pendukung Gryffindor. Pertandingan berlangsung sengit, kedua tim saling berlomba untuk memasukkan bola paling banyak ke gawang lawan. Kedua seeker terus mencari keberadaan snitch. Saat ini, Gryffindor memimpin skor dengan 70-50. Minseok dan Jinwoo berteriak mendukung Jongdae yang sedang sibuk memukul bludger agar menjauh dari Luhan. Triplets chaser Gryffindor menunjukkan kerjasama yang baik, jangan lupakan juga reflek Tao sebagai keeper. _

_Luhan melihat snitch yang berada di dekat gawang Slytherin. Ia memberi tanda kepada kedua beater Gryffindor untuk menjaganya. Jongdae menjaga Luhan dari incaran beater Slytherin, Taeyong dan Ten sedangkan Chanyeol menjaga ketiga chaser lain agar tidak menjadi korban bludger nyasar. Pertandingan semakin seru ketika Luhan dan Yifan berebut snitch. Salah seorang beater Slytherin, Ten memukul bludger ke arah Luhan yang untungnya berhasil dihalau oleh Jongdae. Melihat bludger itu kembali mengincar Luhan, Jongdae segera menghalau bludger tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada Yifan. Pukulannya berhasil mengenai gagang sapu Yifan, membuat seeker Slytherin itu oleng. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Luhan kembali mengejar snitch daan.. peluit tanda akhir permainan dibunyikan. Kemenangan ada di tangan Gryffindor. _

_Suasana di ruang rekreasi milik Gryffindor tampak semarak. Mereka sedang merayakan kemenangan tim quidditch asrama mereka. Luhan tampak tersenyum lebar, begitu juga semua anggota tim lain. Minseok dan Jinwoo yang ada disana ikut merayakan kemenangan saudara mereka. Hingga tanda jam malam dibunyikan, Jinwoo dan Minseok memutuskan kembali ke asrama mereka._

_ Minseok terlebih dulu mengantar Jinwoo ke asramanya yang berada di dungeon. Ia tersenyum mendengar celotehan Jinwoo tentang betapa kerennya Mino. Minseok tahu adiknya menyukai Mino tapi, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Setelah mengantar adiknya, ia bermaksud kembali ke asramanya. Minseok memilih untuk melewati jalan pintas menuju asramanya yang berarti, ia harus melewati asrama Slytherin. Ia sudah menyiapkan tongkat di tangannya, ia tahu kejahilan anak Slytherin kadang sudah diluar batas._

_Minseok merasa aman setelah menjauh beberapa meter dari asrama Slytherin. Ia menurunkan tongkatnya. Tapi ia salah karena tidak lama kemudian, ia ditarik oleh seseorang ke lemari penyimpanan barang. Minseok meronta, tetapi tangannya sudah dikunci oleh orang yang menariknya itu._

_"Well, kita punya siapa disini.. Ternyata kakak dari si Jung tidak tahu diri dan si Jung pembunuh itu, eoh?" ujar sebuah suara yang Minseok kenali sebagai Oh Sehun. Salah satu chaser Slytherin dan ice-prince Hogwarts._

_"Apa maksudmu, Sehun?" tanya Minseok, berusaha memberanikan dirinya._

_"Ck, Jung, bagaimana jika orang lain tahu siapa identitasmu. Bagaimana sikap dewan sekolah ini? Kurasa mereka akan marah. Guru dan Kepala sekolah disini bersekongkol untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli si pembunuh Kim Hyuna. Dan aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana nasib si bungsu Jung itu nanti.." Sehun berujar dengan nada yang mengejek._

_"Kau . Tidak . Tahu . Masalah . Yang . Sebenarnya . Tuan Oh" ujar Minseok, memotong perkataan Sehun._

_"Tapi, aku punya kekuasaan untuk memutar-balikkan fakta. Sekedar info saja, ayahku memiliki koneksi yang sangat baik di kementerian sihir dan daily prophet."_

_Wajah Minseok memucat. Ia bisa mati kalau Kementrian Sihir tahu masalah ini. Ia dan kedua adiknya pasti sudah dihukum dengan tuduhan membunuh pemimpin tertinggi departemen Misteri._

_"Apa maumu?" tanya Minseok ia berusaha menantang meskipun sebenarnya ia takut._

_"Jadilah budakku. Turuti semua perkataanku."_

_"Lebih baik aku mati daripada menjadi budakmu, tuan Oh!"_

_"Well, baiklah jika itu maumu. Bersiaplah besok pagi akan ada berita tentang tersangka pembunuh Kim Hyuna di daily prophet."_

_Sehun meninggalkan Minseok. Gadis itu terduduk lemas. Ia ketakutan._

_Keesokan harinya, aula Hogwarts tiba-tiba ramai. Murid-murid disana sibuk membicarakan berita yang ada di daily prophet tentang pembunuh Kim Hyuna. Wajah Minseok dan Jongdae memucat, berbanding terbalik dengan Jinwoo yang biasa saja. Kutukan cruciatus yang dilancarkan bibinya pada Jinwoo membuat gadis itu melupakan sebagian memorinya tentang kejadian malam itu, malam dimana ayah mereka terbunuh._

_Minseok melihat Sehun yang menatapnya intens dari seberang ruangan. Sebuah smirk tercetak jelas di wajah stoicnya. Minseok yang sudah ketakutan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan menarik lelaki itu ke luar aula. "Aku turuti kemauanmu." bisik Minseok. Wajah cantiknya tampak putus asa._

_"Apapun?"_

_"Apapun" Minseok pasrah._

_Sehun mengambil sebuah pisau dan melukai tangan dirinya dan Minseok. Sehun menghentikan Yifan, mereka berdua melakukan unbreakble vow yang telah dimodifikasi oleh keduanya. Vow yang mereka lakukan akan berakhir jika Sehun ingin menghentikan semuanya. Yifan yang menjadi pengikat sumpah mereka._

_Pada mulanya, suruhan awal Sehun hanya berkisar pada tugas yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan. Atau perintah untuk mengambil makanan di dapur. Atau memasuki seksi terlarang perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku yang ingin dibacanya. Lama-kelamaan, permintaan Sehun berubah ke arah kontak fisik. Awalnya Sehun menyuruh dirinya untuk topless, seperti yang sering dilakukan kekasih-kekasihnya dulu. Melihat tubuh Minseok yang saat itu masih sedikit gemuk, Sehun berteriak dan mengejeknya gendut. Ia juga memaksa Minseok untuk berdiet._

_ Pertama kali Sehun menyetubuhinya adalah saat Sehun berulang tahun. Mereka melakukannya di Room of Requirement. Sejak saat itu, Sehun juga berubah menjadi lebih kasar dan tidak menghargai Minseok._

**Flashback End**

Minseok terlonjak saat Yifan menempelkan gelas dingin ke pipinya. "Minumlah dulu, Jung. Kau pasti kelelahan." "T-terima kasih, Wu." Yifan mengangguk. "Sini kulihat wajahmu." ujar Yifan. Tanpa banyak bicara pria tinggi itu mengoleskan sebuah salep ke pipi Minseok yang terlihat sedikit memar. "Kau tidak mungkin ke aula dengan keadaan seperti ini, kan? Tadi Sehun meninggalkan ini, ia menyuruhku untuk memakaikan ini untukmu. Ini memang bukan salep dari Madam Key, tapi ini sama ampuhnya dengan salep bikinan _healer _itu." Minseok terdiam mendengar ucapan Yifan.

"Siapa yang membuatnya? Efeknya langsung terasa." "Hong Taehyun. Gadis itu _healer _asrama Slytherin. Aku saja bingung kenapa Baekhyun membencinya. Padahal jika aku terluka sehabis bermain _quidditch_ Taehyun yang mengobatiku. Jika sakitnya tidak sampai patah tangan, hanya lebam atau luka kecil."

"Pantas saja anak Slytherin jarang ke ruang kesehatan. Sisanya biar aku pakai sendiri. Terima kasih, Wu." ujar Minseok.

Yifan meninggalkan Minseok sendirian di ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid. Ia tahu gadis itu butuh _space _untuk saat ini. Terlebih setelah Sehun memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Yifan tidak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini terhadap Minseok. Sehun yang dia kenal memang seseorang yang suka bergonta ganti pacar dan tidur dengan gadis-gadis yang sengaja 'menjual' diri padanya. Yifan pikir, Sehun akan berhenti setelah sudah lebih dari enam bulan lalu ia tidak melakukan dua hal itu lagi. Yifan menghela napasnya, berdoa semoga Merlin memberikan karma atas perbuatan Sehun.

* * *

><p>Suasana di aula besar tampak ramai, murid-murid dari tingkat satu hingga tingkat akhir berkumpul disana. Tahun ini adalah tahun hidup dan mati bagi para anak di tingkat ketujuh. Dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, mereka akan menjalankan ujial N.E.W.T, dan ujian itu bukan merupakan sebuah ujian yang mudah untuk dilewati. <em>Principal <em>Park sudah menyiapkan kejutan khusus untuk para murid Hogwarts, untuk menyemangati mereka belajar.

_Principal _Park mengetuk gelasnya, membuat perhatian seluruh aula tertuju padanya. Dengan senyum malaikatnya, _Pricipal _Park naik keatas podium dan mulai mengumumkan kejutan spesial untuk murid-murid Hogwarts.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial. Mereka akan berada disini selama dua bulan. Beberapa dari mereka juga akan mengikuti kelas bersama kalian. Jangan merasa minder dengan mereka, tunjukkanlah kalau kita juga pantas menyandang nama Hogwarts. Karena yang menjadi tamu kita adalah beberapa anak pilihan dari Hogwarts asli. Kalian kupersilahkan masuk."

Setelah _Principal _Park berbicara seperti itu, pintu aula terbuka lebar. Disana terlihat dua orang profesor dan tiga orang murid yang mengenakan seragam a la Hogwarts seperti mereka juga. Bedanya, mereka tidak memakai emblem dan dasi sebagai tanda penunjuk asal asrama mereka. Mereka berjalan ke tengah aula, tepatnya di depan podium tempat _Principal _Park berdiri saat ini dengan diiringi tatapan kagum dan penasaran murid-murid Hogwarts.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan dari sebelah kiri, dia adalah Profesor Teddy Lupin dia guru _Defense Against Dark Arts. _Lalu, di sebelahnya ada James Sirius Potter, dia berada di _grade 7_. Yang di tengah adalah Rose Weasley, _grade _6. Disamping Rose Weasley, kita punya Lorcan Scamander, _grade 5_ dan disamping Lorcan, ada nona cantik kita, Victoire Weasley yang menjadi guru _Charms_."

Kelima orang yang disebutkan namanya membungkukkan badan mereka, memberi salam.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan paginya...<strong>

Aula pagi itu mendadak heboh. Bagaimana tidak, satu aula dikejutkan dengan aksi Oh Sehun yang memberikan _morning kiss _pada tunangannya, Xi Luhan. Para gadis iri dengan Luhan, berharap kekasih mereka senekat dan berani seperti Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Luhan terdiam dengan aksinya beberapa saat lalu hanya tersenyum manis, menunjukkan _eye smile_ yang membuatnya tampak lebih imut. Hal itu sukses membuat kondisi aula heboh lagi, terutama dengan pekikan gadis-gadis yang terpesonaoleh _eye smile_ seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun keluar aula, setelah sebelumnya melirik ke arah gadis yang menunduk dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya di meja Ravenclaw, Minseok. _Ice Prince _Slytherin itu mengeluarkan _smirk _andalannya.

Jongin yang saat itu duduk tepat disamping Luhan berpura-pura tersenyum dan ikut menggoda Luhan. Biarpun sebenarnya hati Jongin sakit melihat Luhan dicium oleh Sehun.

Taehyun melihat semua kejadian itu, pandangannya terfokus pada seseorang di meja Ravenclaw. Bukan, bukan Seungyoon yang ia perhatikan tapi Minseok. Meskipun saat itu wajah Minseok terlihat datar, tapi matanya berkata lain. Itu seperti pandangan berharap dan sakit hati. Ia sempat bertatapan dengan Minseok, Taehyun tersenyum kecil, bermaksud menyemangati Minseok.

Tiba-tiba Taehyun merasakan ada yang menepuknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan melihat Yifan. Laki-laki berambut _blonde _itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengajaknya bicara sebentar. Taehyun lalu kembali membereskan isi tasnya.

Baekhyun melihat sinis ke arah Taehyun yang sedang memb_e_reskan tasnya setelah tadi berbicara dengan kakaknya. Gadis cantik itu mulai mematut dirinya kembali di cermin dan merapikan sedikit _eyeliner_nya sebelum pergi meninggalkan aula untuk menghadiri kelas pertamanya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis di depan cermin sambil membisikkan '_you're perfect_, Wu Baekhyun' pada dirinya sendiri. Sialnya, saat itu, iris matanya menangkap bayangan Park Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ha! Mau memakai _eyeliner _setebal apapun tetap saja Taehyun lebih cantik. Harusnya kau berkaca, Wu." ujar Chanyeol mengejek Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol langsung melempar kaca yang dipegangnya ke arah Chanyeol dan berteriak, "Park Chanyeol! Kubunuh kau!"

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari paling sial untuk Baekhyun, pasalnya ia harus satu kelas dengan anak Gryffindor, dan berarti ia harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan gerombolan sok kerennya itu. Tapi, tidak lama kemudian bibir tipis Baekhyun membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia memiliki sebuah rencana yang berkaitan dengan sahabat dekat Chanyeol, Lee Seunghoon.

**Kelas _Defense Against Dark Arts_**

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja Seunghoon, ia mengabaikan panggilan Chorong, sahabatnya sesama Slytherin. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Seunghoon mengangguk, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Di belakang mereka ada Jongdae yang duduk dengan Chanyeol. Profesor Kyuhyun yang mengajar _Defense Against Dark Arts _belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Tumben profesor itu telat. Biasanya malah dia yang selalu datang lebih awal dari murid." ujar Seunghoon sambil menengok ke belakang. Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu sedangkan Chanyeol tampak tidak memperhatikan ucapan Seunghoon.

"Ijinkan aku mendekati kakakmu, Dae. Kumohon..."

"Tidak, Yeol. Langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Yaah! Kalian bicara apa sih?" tanya Seunghoon penasaran.

"Seunghoon-ah bantu aku membujuk batu satu ini. Aku ingin mendekati Kak Minseok."

"Cih, seleramu Park.. Hmm.. asal aku boleh mendekati Jinwoo sih tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana, Dae?"

"Mau kumantrai, eoh?" ancam Jongdae.

Kedua pria itu terus saja membujuk Jongdae agar diizinkan untuk mendekati Jinwoo dan Minseok. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli. 'Kemarin Kak Yifan dan Sehun yang membicarakan Minseok. Sekarang Chanyeol. Apa menariknya sih gadis pendek itu selain kepintarannya.' batin Baekhyun. Gadis itu pura-pura sibuk menulis sesuatu di perkamennya, sebenarnya ia menguping pembicaraan trio Gryffindor itu.

Kali ini, Profesor Kyuhyun mengajak Profesor Teddy di kelas mereka. Kedua profesor itu sedang mengajarkan mantra pelindung. Jongdae diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Atau, pura-pura mendengar lebih tepatnya.

"Protego Maxima" "Salvio Hexia" "Protego Totalum" mantra-mantra familiar itu terdengar di sekeliling Jongdae. Membuatnya teringat akan kenangan masa kecilnya.

**Kelas Transfigurasi**

Luhan memanggil Minseok, mengajak gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu duduk disampingnya. Ia mulai bercerita tentang betapa terkejut dirinya karena Sehun berani menciumnya. Lalu, Luhan kembali bercerita tentang pertemuan keluarganya dan keluarga Sehun. Luhan bercerita tentang kekaguman keluarga Sehun dengan prestasinya. Ia juga berkata bahwa keluarga Sehun memohon padanya untuk mau menerima Sehun, karena menurut mereka, Luhan dapat mengendalikan sifat liar Sehun. Luhan juga bercerita, bagaimana ibu Sehun selalu memuji kecantikannya, dan betapa yakinnya ibu Sehun kalau Sehun tidak akan melirik gadis lain jika mendapatkan Luhan. Luhan terlalu sempurna.. tanpa cacat.

Minseok mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya itu dengan sabar. Sebenarnya Minseok bingung, apakah ia masih pantas dibilang sahabat Luhan. Minseok menertawai dirinya sendiri. 'Memangnya siapa aku, berani berharap untuk bersanding dengan Sehun' pikir Minseok. 'Jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan, memang aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Apa yang kurang dari Luhan? Cantik, pintar dalam bidang akademik dan olahraga, berbakat, anggun.' pikiran-pikiran itu memenuhi isi kepala Minseok

Hingga akhirnya Luhan memperhatikan luka lebam di pipi Minseok, ia bertanya terus pada gadis Ravenclaw itu. "Sudah kubilang aku terjatuh dari tangga dan Yifan menolongku, Lu." ujar Minseok, kesal. "Bahkan baru sehari kalian satu asrama kau sudah memanggil namanya, Min." "Kenapa? Yifan baik padaku. Waktu aku sakit kemarin dia yang merawatku dan memberikan obat." "Bagaimana caranya? Kemampuannya kan standar-standar saja di bidang _potions_." tanya Luhan. "Kau lupa ada berapa jumlah anak Slytherin dari _grade 1 _hingga 6, Lu? Kurasa tidak semuanya bodoh. Bahkan ada yang memiliki nilai lebih tinggi dari anak Gryffindor yang katanya asrama pencetak lulusan terbaik itu." emosi Minseok mulai naik. Otaknya tidak berhenti memutar kejadian tadi pagi dan cerita-cerita Luhan tentang keluarga Sehun. Ia jengah.

Minseok membereskan kembali isi tasnya, ia tidak bersemangat lagi untuk menghadiri kelas hari ini. Sebelum pergi, ia berujar pada Luhan, "Bisakah kau hentikan pertengkaranmu dengan Yifan, Lu?". Membuat gadis bermata rusa itu terdiam.

**Kelas Herbologi**

Profesor Hyoyeon memasuki kelas Herbologi dengan membawa tanaman screechsnap yang masih kecil. Ia menyuruh anak-anak muridnya mecari kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang. Jinwoo dan Yixing mencari-cari anak yang mau satu kelompok dengan mereka berdua, bukan hanya dengan Yixing saja, karena kecerdasan Yixing yang diatas rata-rata dalam hal herbologi.

Mata Jinwoo menemukan Joonmyeon yang bersiap mengambil bibit tanamannya sendiri. Jinwoo menarik Yixing yang terlihat ragu untuk mendekati Joonmyeon. Dengan ragu-ragu, Jinwoo menyapa Joonmyeon, "Hai.. boleh kami sekelompok denganmu?" tanya Jinwoo yang diseretai anggukkan Yixing. Balasan yang keduanya terima ternyata jauh dari harapan mereka.

"PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK BUTUH ORANG IDIOT SEPERTI KALIAN!" bentak Joonmyeon.

"Kami hanya ingin berteman, kok. Maaf kalau mengganggu. Ayo Jinwoo, kita pergi." ujar Yixing sambil menarik lengan Jinwoo yang tampak masih _shock_ dengan bentakan Joonmyeon.

**Kelas _Potions_**

Sehun sampai di kelasnya dengan terengah-engah, ia baru saja selesai mendapat ceramah dari Profesor Heechul, kepala asrama Gryffindor. Ketika ia memasuki kelasnya, terlihat Profesor Seunghyun sudah berada di mejanya, memperhatikan anak-anak Ravenclaw dan Slytherin yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan ramuan. Sehun memberi salam pada kepala asramanya itu. Ia melihat ke papan tulis sebelum menuju partnernya dalam membuat ramuan untuk mencatat bahan dan cara pembuatan ramuan _Draught of Peace. _

Sehun berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati oleh Hong Taehyun, satu-satunya orang yang disuruh untuk menyelesaikan sendiri ramuan yang mereka buat. Ia memperhatikan Taehyun yang sibuk bekerja, tanpa mempedulikan kehadirannya. Sehun menahan tangan Taehyun, bermaksud untuk membantunya. Taehyun membiarkannya tanpa suara. Ia sibuk melihat ramuannya lagi. Mereka berdua bekerja dalam diam.

Sehun tidak sengaja menyenggol catatan milik Taehyun. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil catatan milik gadis itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya bingung, untuk apa Taehyun mencatat ramuan _veritaserum. _Siapa yang rahasianya ingin gadis itu bongkar. Taehyun terkejut dan refleks menarik buku yang berada di genggaman tangan Sehun, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari teman satu asramanya itu.

Taehyun berharap semoga Sehun tidak memiliki pikiran-pikiran aneh karena melihat catatannya tentang ramuan itu. Ia takut rahasianya dengan Yifan terbongkar. Mereka berdua tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menggunakan ramuan ini pada Sehun. Minseok terlalu cerdas untuk dikelabui.

**Kelas Rune Kuno**

Suasana di kelas Rune Kuno tampak sepi. Kali ini mereka sedang mengartikan naskah rune yang diberikan Professor Tiffany. Mino memperhatikan sekeliling, ia bosan dengan pelajaran ini. 'Aaah.. andai ada kak Chanyeol di kelas ini' pikir Mino. Ia menguap beberapa kali saking bosannya. Ia melihat Tao bahkan sudah tertidur dengan menggunakan kamus untuk menutupi wajahnya. Mino memikirkan ucapan Taehyun kemarin. Mulai siang ini ia berjanji akan mulai mendekati Seungyoon. Iseng, Mino mencolek Jongin, 'Psst.. Jongin.. nanti temani aku ke perpustakaan, ok?' bisik Mino.

Jongin terjatuh dari kursinya dengan keras membuat Tao terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung berdiri karena kaget. Jongin terkejut dan ia bersumpah bahwa pendengarannya bermasalah. Semua mata terarah pada anak guru Astronomi dan panda gadungan itu.

"Shim Jongin, Huang Zitao. Detensi di ruanganku nanti jam 8 malam." suara 'lembut' Profesor Tiffany terdengar, membuat bulu kuduk dua anak Gryffindor itu merinding.

* * *

><p>Yifan terlonjak kaget saat melihat Minseok kembali ke asrama yang mereka berdua tempati dengan wajah super kusut. "Loh, bukannya kau ada kelas sampai nanti siang, Min?" tanya Yifan. Minseok hanya menggeleng. "Aku malas, Fan." ujar Minseok sekenanya. "Hmm.. aku keluar dulu, Min. Kau istirahat saja. Kalau lapar panggil Gyeoul, dia pasti langsung membawakan makanan. Dan, kalau Taehyun kesini saat aku belum kembali, kau bisa suruh dia menunggu di ruang rekreasi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." ujar Yifan. Minseok mengangguk.<p>

_"Have a good rest, Min."_

* * *

><p>Yifan berjalan menyusuri rumah kaca, ia memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang sibuk memberi pupuk kotoran naga pada <em>screechsnap.<em> Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya

"Kak Yifan.." sapa Joonmyeon.

"S-s-sedang apa disini, Joon?"

* * *

><p>Istilah2 ini aku ngambil dr berbagai web dan blog yang banyak menyediakan info tentang harry potter..<p>

aku cintaaa bgt ama film ini, apalagi ama karakter sirius black ama severus snape..


	5. Chapter 5

**FRIENDSHIP AND MISUNDERSTANDING**

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai kelas <em>potions<em> yang diikutinya, Taehyun segera bergegas menuju asrama ketua murid. Ia berjanji akan mengunjungi Yifan untuk membuat veritaserum. Dan ia rasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat, karena pada fase bulan penuh ramuan veritaserum akan sempurna. Ia bersembunyi saat melihat beberapa orang _prefect_ dan guru yang lewat. Tidak ada aturan khusus yang melarang siswa untuk mengunjungi asrama ketua murid memang, tapi Taehyun mencoba untuk menjaga nama baik dirinya dan Seungyoon. Ia tidak mau di tengah-tengah perjodohan ada berita tidak enak seputar hubungan dirinya dan Yifan.

Setelah mengucapkan _password _yang diberitahu Yifan, Taehyun bergegas memasuki ruangan. Ia melihat sekeliling ruang asrama. Taehyun sedikit terkejut melihat Minseok yang dengan santainya berdiri di depan pintu berwarna biru, yang Taehyun yakini adalah kamarnya. Keduanya tersenyum canggung, karena meskipun Yifan sering menyebut nama mereka, mereka sendiri belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi.

"Aah.. kau Hong Taehyun, kan?" tanya Minseok. Taehyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih obatnya. Kau sangat berbakat menjadi _healer."_ puji Minseok. Taehyun menggeleng, "tapi aku tidak sepintar kak Minseok atau kak Yifan." ujarnya. Minseok mendekati gadis itu dan mengusap surai kecoklatannya, "kau cerdas, Taehyun-ah. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin semua anak Slytherin mempercayakan masalah pengobatan padamu. Sedikit latihan dari Madam Key, kau bisa menjadi _healer _yang baik." ujar Minseok. Taehyun tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Minseok. Minseok pun mulai bertanya dari mana Taehyun belajar _potions_. Mereka berdua asyik mengobrol hingga tidak sadar ada sesosok pria tinggi dengan alis mirip _angry bird _memperhatikan mereka.

"Loh Yifan, sejak kapan disitu?" tanya Minseok yang baru menyadari kehadiran ketua murid pria itu. "Mungkin sekitar 15 menit yang lalu." "Kenapa tidak memanggil, Fan?" tanya Minseok. "Aaah.. aku tidak tega merusak momen kalian. Kukira saat aku masuk tadi suasananya akan _awkward_ sekali, mengingat kalian berdua yang sama-sama pendiam. Ternyata kalian cerewet juga." Minseok dan Taehyun sontak melemparkan bantal yang mereka pegang ke arah Yifan. "Tuh kan, baru aku tinggal sebentar sudah sekompak ini. Ayo Taehyun-ah kita pergi.. Aku tidak mau punya 2 Minseok." ujar Yifan sambil berpura-pura ketakutan. Minseok dan Taehyun hanya tertawa melihat ulah Yifan yang menggelikan dibalik gaya _cool_nya.

* * *

><p>Mino memasuki perpustakaan Hogwarts, ia melihat Miss Sungmin yang sedang digoda oleh Profesor Kyuhyun. Mino berdehem, menghentikan acara <em>flirting<em> guru _Defense Against Dark Arts_nya untuk sementara waktu. Mino memasuki perpustakaan dengan menahan tawa karena melihat muka gondok profesor Kyuhyun.

Pada awalnya, ia mengambil buku tentang _quidditch _sebelum mencari Seungyoon. Saat melihat orang yang dicarinya itu di pojok ruangan dekat seksi terlarang, Mino segera menghampiri Seungyoon dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maumu apa, Kwon?" tanya Seungyoon, dingin. "Bicara denganmu." ujar Mino. "Tentang apa? Gadis Hong itu? Kau mau menyuruhku untuk berhenti dan memutuskan pertunangan ini? Kau tahu Kwon, gadis Hong itu mati jika meninggalkanku demi _Muggleborn _sepertimu, mau ditaruh dimana muka keluarganya?" ejek Seungyoon.

"Aku ada urusan denganmu. Lebih tepatnya mengenai masalah adikmu. Kudengar dari Taehyun kau punya adik perempuan?" tanya Mino.

Seungyoon mengangguk, "Yaa.. aku memang punya adik perempuan..." ia lalu terdiam.

"... tapi setidaknya aku senang adikku itu seorang _squib. _Jadi, tidak ada yang menganggapnya di rumah. Bahkan ia diperlakukan seperti layaknya peri rumah." lanjut Seungyoon.

"Ah.. di dunia _muggle _anak seperti itu masuk kategori penyandang disabilitas. Nama adikmu siapa, Kang?"

"Seulgi. Memang kenapa, Kwon?"

"Jika dia diperlakukan seperti peri rumah, berarti ayahmu tidak pernah memperhatikannya kan? Bawa saja ke rumahku. Ayah sangat ingin punya anak perempuan. Aku berjanji, keluargaku akan merawat adikmu dengan baik, Kang." ujar Mino memohon pada Seungyoon.

"Kau melakukannya demi Taehyun, kan?"

"Aku tidak mau membantah bagian itu. Lagipula, ayahku juga memang benar-benar ingin memiliki anak perempuan. Dulu, adikku meninggal didalam kandungan bersama ibu. Dan adikku itu perempuan..." jelas Mino.

Seungyoon terdiam. Sejujurnya ia terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya dan Mino memiliki kesamaan. Bahkan Mino kehilangan 2 orang yang dicintainya sekaligus, ibu dan adik perempuannya.

"Lagipula, jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Taehyun seutuhnya tidak apa-apa. Selama aku masih bisa membuatnya tersenyum atau tertawa. Entah itu karena tingkah konyolku atau sifat nekatku." lanjut Mino dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa anak Gryffindor selalu se-idiot itu?" tanya Seungyoon, yang dijawab Mino dengan cengirannya.

* * *

><p>Joonmyeon duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku di aula besar. Ia sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri ketika sang adik menepuk pundaknya.<p>

"Kak.. berkhayal apa sih? Serius banget." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kak Yifan tampan ya, Kyung.. Semoga aku dijodohkan olehnya nanti." khayal Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, malas. Ia sudah bosan mendengar khayalan Joonmyeon dengan Yifan. Hingga mata Kyungsoo melihat ke arah pintu masuk aula. Tepatnya, ia melihat ke arah Jinwoo dan Yixing.

"Apa cantiknya sih duo _lost kid _itu. Kakak, jawab aku!" desak Kyungsoo yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk berkhayal.

Khayalan Joonmyeon berhenti saat melihat Yifan memasuki aula besar ditemani dengan Hong Taehyun dan Jung Minseok. Jika hanya Jung Minseok, Joonmyeon masih maklum karena mereka berdua memang sama-sama ketua murid. Tapi, Hong Taehyun? Untuk apa dia dekat-dekat dengan Yifan? Memang keluarga Kang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya kurang kaya?

Emosi Joonmyeon memuncak ketika melihat Yifan mengambil posisi tempat duduk tepat disamping Taehyun. Terlebih ketika Yifan mengacak-acak rambut Taehyun dan membantu gadis Slytherin itu merapikan kembali rambutnya. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Yifan yang biasanya selalu tampak _pissed _itu. Meja Slytherin mulai riuh menggoda Yifan dan Taehyun yang seperti pasangan baru. Mereka juga menanyakan tentang perjodohan Taehyun dan Seungyoon, apakah akan dibatalkan atau dilanjutkan.

Sementara di meja Ravenclaw, banyak omongan-omongan sinis yang ditujukan pada Taehyun. 'Cih, gadis Hong itu, menolak Mino, dijodohkan dengan Seungyoon, sekarang mengincar kak Yifan.' bisik Hyeri. 'Haha.. _she's a real slut._ Anggun dari mananya? Lihat saja, tadi pagi dekat-dekat dengan Sehun, siang entah kemana, malam bersama kak Yifan. Dasar jalang.' kali ini giliran Hayoung yang mengejek Taehyun.

Minseok yang kesal akhirnya melemparkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke arah penggosip Ravenclaw itu. Sontak, meja asrama Ravenclaw hening dan semua mata tertuju pada Minseok. Beberapa anak asrama lain juga tampak penasaran dan mulai mencuri pandang ke arah meja Ravenclaw.

"Kalian, jangan sembarangan bicara. Memangnya kenapa kalau banyak pria yang dekat denga Taehyun? Hah! Kalian iri? Taehyun seharian ini bersamaku dan Yifan di asrama ketua murid. Ia mengajari Yifan untuk ujian N.E.W.T _potions._ Jangan asal bicara kalau tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan, Hayoung, Hyeri, sabtu siang temui aku dan Yifan di perpustakaan. Biar kita bicarakan detensi apa yang pantas untuk kalian." titah Minseok.

Minseok meninggalkan aula besar. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

**Meja Gryffindor**

"Itu kak Minseok?" tanya Jongin.

"Kak Dae, sejak kapan kakakmu dekat dengan Taehyun?" tanya Mino. Jongdae hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kakakmu benar-benar keren, Dae." ujar Seunghoon.

"Kakakmu hebat, Dae." puji Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh Tao.

"Yeol, aku daftar jadi fanboy kak Minseok ya.." ujar Tao.

"Yah! kenapa berubah fokus! Kenapa harus kakakku sih. Aissh.. kalian ini.." ujar Jongdae yang frustasi.

"Tapi serius, ini _shock therapy _paling keren. Maksudku ini kak Minseok loh.. Kak Minseok.." ujar Jongin.

"..yang pendiam.." lanjut Seunghoon.

"..yang tidak pernah marah.." lanjut Mino

"..yang.." "_Langlock_" Jongdae akhirnya memantrai kelima temannya itu.

Belum selesai Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba lidahnya dan yang keempat temannya yang lain sudah menempel dengan langit-langit mulut mereka.

Jongdae bergegas meninggalkan aula besar setelah memantrai sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Kelima anak yang dimantrai itu memohon pada satu-satunya senior yang bisa mereka harapkan, Luhan agar bisa kembali seperti semula.

"_Finite._" Luhan mengucapkan mantra untuk mengembalikan mereka berlima seperti semula. Luhan langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol, Tao, Mino, dan Seunghoon dengan buku tebal tentang Transfigurasi begitu menghilangkan efek mantra yang Jongdae berikan.

"Kalian.. makanya jangan membicarakan Minseok sembarangan, sudah tau Jongdae itu _sister complex_..." ceramah Luhan yang hanya didengarkan separuhnya oleh mereka.

'Cantik sih.. Tapi kak Luhan itu mengerikan..' bisik Seunghoon yang langsung disetujui oleh keempat teman-temannya yang lain.

**Meja Hufflepuff**

"Kakakmu mengamuk, Jinwoo-yah?" tanya Yixing. Jinwoo mengangguk, "berarti bicara mereka sudah kelewatan. Tapi aku takut ini perasaanku saja, Xing. Coba kau lihat ke meja Slytherin. Ke arah Sehun. Aku takut kakak diganggu lagi." ujar Jinwoo. "Hmm.. dari tadi Sehun memang melihat ke arah kakamu terus, Jinwoo-yah.. Tapi, tenang saja, aku percaya kak Minseok bisa jaga diri." ujar Yixing menenangkan.

**Meja Slytherin**

"_Damn!_ Aku tidak tahu kalau Jung Minseok bisa se_sexy _itu kalau marah." ujar Jinhwan. Sehun mendengus kecil, 'kau harus mendengarkan desahannya di ranjang' batin Sehun.

"Kau mau tidur, Hun?" tanya Yifan. "Huh?" tanya Sehun bingung. "Ahh.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ku sangka tadi kau bicara sesuatu tentang desahan dan ranjang" tanya Yifan pura-pura polos. Ia sebenarnya sedang mengetes kekuatan _Occlumens _Sehun. Muka Sehun langsunf berubah, tapi sedetik kemmudian, ia kembali lagi ke mode wajah _stoic_nya. 'Dasar _Pureblood _kolot.' batin Yifan.

"Aku pergi dulu, ok? Kalian cepat kembali ke ruangan sebelum jam malam. Aku tidak mau mendetensi anak asramaku sendiri. Dan, tolong bilang pada Himchan, si Princess itu untuk melakukan patroli nanti bersama Junhong dari Hufflepuff." ujar Yifan. Setelah meninggalkan gerombolannya, Yifan menarik tangan Taehyun yang tadi sempat berpindah tempat duduk dan menjauhkan diri dari gerombolannya. Ia memberi isyarat untuk Taehyun agar mengikutinya.

Taehyun yang mengerti isyarat dari Yifan langsung keluar saat Yifan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Tanpa ia sadar, ada sesosok pria dari meja Ravenclaw yang tidak pernah bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis Slytherin itu.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, sudah ku cek, <em>occlumens<em> Sehun mudah lengah. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yifan pada Taehyun.

Taehyun terdiam, ia memandang keluar. Matanya melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di langit. Lokasi menara astronomi yang mereka pilih memang merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk berpikir.

"Hmm.. karena aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sehun jadi semuanya terserah kak Yifan saja. Dan, ramuan itu bisa siap satu minggu lagi menurut perhitunganku. Tapi kak, kenapa harus mengecek _occlumens_ seseorang? Bukankan katanya, hanya dengan tiga tetes _veritaserum_, bahkan _Dark Lord _akan mengungkap rahasia terdalamnya." tanya Taehyun.

"Kau lupa ada mantra _Obliviate? _Apa kita bisa cerita semua hal jika memori kita sudah terpotong setengahnya? Atau jika ada memori baru yang kita masukkan, karena kita tidak mau mengingat sesuatu? _Occlumens _juga menolong seseorang untuk mengunci rahasia terdalamnya, semakin kuat _occlumens _seseorang, semakin sulit rahasia terkuak. _Options _terakhir tidak aku masukkan, karena aku yakin tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Hanya para ahli _potions _yang benar-benar ahli yang bisa. Ramuan penangkal _veritaserum_." jelas Yifan. Taehyun mengangguk.

"Oh.. Kak Yifan atur saja. Ini sudah hampir lewat jam malam, kak. Aku harus kembali ke asrama." Ujar Taehyun.

"Kuantar.." ujar Yifan.

Yifan menarik tangan Taehyun. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, hanya suara ketukan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar di sepanjang lorong menuju _dungeon, _tempat asrama Slytherin. Mereka berjalan melewati asrama Ravenclaw. Didepan pintu asrama Ravenclaw, mereka sempat berpapasan dengan Seungyoon yang ingin memasuki asramanya. Taehyun menunduk, tangannya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, seperti yang dilakukan kaum elite pada umumnya untuk menyapa Seungyoon.

Tangan Seungyoon memperhatikan tangan Yifan dan Taehyun yang saling bertautan. Ia melihat ke arah Taehyun dengan tatapan yang dingin dan intens, membuat Taehyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ketakutan.

* * *

><p>'Cih, apa yang kakak lakukan dengan gadis itu. Memangnya kakak tidak tahu apa dia sudah dijodohkan dengan putra keluarga Kang. Kakak seenaknya saja jadi orang, sudah membatalkan secara sepihak perjodohanku dengan Sehun sekarang malah dia yang mau mengambil pasangan orang.' Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin sambil mondar-mandir.<p>

'Cklek..' terdengar suara pintu asrama terbuka.

Baekhyun melihat kakaknya didepan asrama sedang berbicaa dengan Taehyun. Ia kesal, dari semua gadis yang ada di Hogwarts, kenapa harus Taehyun. Kenapa bukan gadis lain. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih ikhlas kakaknya dengan Luhan yang notabene musuh bebuyutan mereka daripada gadis datar itu.

"Sudah puas bermain dengan kakakku, Hong? Main berapa ronde kalian?" tanya Baekhyun, kasar.

"Dengar Wu Baekhyun. Aku tidak punya masalah apapun denganmu. Jadi apa masalahmu denganku? Dan mengenai hubunganku dengan kak Yifan, bukan urusanmu." balas Taehyun.

"Jalang!" 'PLAK' Baekhyun menampar pipi Taehyun. Meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi Taehyun.

"Jangan pernah dekati kakakku jika kau hanya ingin jadi primadona Slytherin. Jangan pernah..."

"Ambil saja gelar itu, Wu. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah berminat mendapatkannya." potong Taehyun, dingin. Gadis bersurai panjang itu pergi meningalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam di ruang rekreasi. Ia langsung memasuki kamar asramanya dan mendapati tatapan benci dari teman sekamarnya.

'Jalang' begitu desis mereka saat melihat Taehyun.

* * *

><p>Jinwoo duduk di dekat perapian ruang rekreasi asramanya. Ia meluruskan kaki jenjangnya di sofa berwarna kuning-hitam itu. Jinwoo tidak bisa tidur, ia terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang seorang wanita yang sedang melancarkan kutukan '<em>Avada Kedavra<em>' pada ayahnya dan beberapa pria yang sedang menarik ibunya dari dirinya dan kedua saudaranya, tidak hanya menarik, mereka juga melancarkan entah kutukan apa, yang jelas kutukan itu sangat menyakitkan. Setelah berhasil memisahkan ibunya dengan ketiga bersaudara itu, mereka langsung ber-_apparate _membawa ibunya. Dan ia akan melihat saudara kembarnya, Jongdae ditarik oleh seorang wanita yang dengan sadisnya mengacungkan sebilah pisau dan mulai menyayat bagian perut Jongdae. Lalu semuanya gelap begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu lalu membuka pintu dan menaiki kasurnya.

Jinwoo masih memikirkan mimpinya, nampaknya ia akan terjaga semalaman lagi. 'Jinwoo-yah' bisik seseorang di sebelahnya.

Jinwoo menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Yixing yang tersenyum, memperlihatkan _dimple _sebelah yang dimilikinya. 'Tidak bisa tidur lagi?' tanya Yixing. Jinwoo mengangguk sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. 'Aku temani, sini naik ke kasurku' bisik Yixing. Gadis itu lalu menggeser posisinya lebih ke pinggir, memberikan ruang bagi sahabatnya.

Mereka berbicara apa saja, mulai dari pelajaran, orang yang disukai, gosip terbaru, _quidditch,_ hingga.. ketika Jinwoo bertanya sesuatu, Yixing hanya menjawabnya dengan dengkuran halus. Yixing sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuk, rupanya. 'Terima kasih, Xingie, sudah menemaniku' bisik Jinwoo sambil memeluk sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur itu.

* * *

><p>Jongdae sedang asyik sarapan di meja asramanya ketika kembarannya, Jinwoo tiba-tiba medatanginya dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas, hasil tidak tidur semalaman.<p>

"Dae, buka bajumu" ujar Jinwoo tanpa basa-basi. Jongdae terkejut dengan omongan Jinwoo yang blak-blakan. Seperti ada yang memberhentikan waktu, tangan Jongdae yang sedang mengoleskan selai untuk rotinya pun tidak bergerak, terpaku di tempatnya.

Mino, Chanyeol dan Seunghoon tersedak susu yang mereka minum.

Jongin harus rela menjadi korban semburan jus milik Zitao. Luhan bahkan tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopinya ke Eunji, gadis yang duduk di depannya.

"Whooaaa.." ujar Mino, memecah keheningan.

Jinwoo baru sadar apa yang dikatakannya ditengah-tengah aula, tempat anak dari semua asrama makan. Ingat, SEMUA. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mukanya memerah karena malu.

Jongdae yang juga baru sadar, menaruh roti yang baru setengahnya dioles selai dan menarik lengan saudara kembarnya itu keluar aula, untuk menemui Minseok mungkin.

"Serius, ada yang salah dengan otak trio Jung itu, ya?" tanya Seunghoon.

"Kak Jinwoo _looks so hot._" ujar Tao tidak nyambung.

"Kalau Jongdae mendengarnya, kau mati detik ini juga, Tao" ujar Chanyeol.


	6. Chapter 6

huee banyak guest anon jg yg nyempetin komen, aku jd terharu..

maaf ya, bukan komen kalian ngga mau aku bales. tapi aku emang biasa bales komen via inbox (jadi keabsurdan ku ngga ketauan *ups*)

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE IS...<br>**

Jongdae menarik Jinwoo dengan sedikit kasar, menyebabkan kembarannya itu kesakitan. Jongdae tidak menyadari hal itu hingga ia merasakan tangan lain yang menggenggam tangan Jinwoo, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Jangan terlalu kasar dengan saudaramu, dia itu perempuan, bukan tongkat pemukul _beater_" ujar seseorang dengan emblem Ravenclaw didadanya. Orang itu lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Jongdae yang terlihat sedikit kesal dan Jinwoo yang terpesona.

"Tampan.." bisik Jinwoo tanpa sadar.

* * *

><p>Taehyun berjalan sendirian ke kelas pagi itu, ia harus menghadiri kelas Transfigurasi dengan anak Hufflepuff. Ia sempat kesal, karena berarti ia harus sekelas dengan Kim Kyungsoo, si menyebalkan itu dan jangan lupakan si tuan nista di mata Taehyun, Oh Sehun. Memilih untuk tidak sarapan, ia langsung bergegas ke kelasnya. Dapat ditebak, ia sendirian saja di ruangan itu, bahkan Profesor Heechul belum kembali dari aula besar. Taehyun duduk di salah satu meja, tangannya membuka buku catatan, dan mulai menggoreskan sesuatu disana.<p>

"Ah.. aku tidak menyangka ada anak yang begitu semangatnya mengikuti kelasku ini." ujar Profesor Heechul.

"Pro-"

"Hong Taehyun kan?" ujar Heechul. Jemari lentik guru transfigurasi itu mengangkat dagu Taehyun, memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya dengan seksama. "Cantik.. pantas saja banyak yang menyukaimu. Apa-"

"Saya tidak berhubungan dengan Kak Yifan, Prof." potong Taehyun.

"Kau membaca pikiranku tanpa _occlumens._ Hebat.." "Karena semua orang menyangka seperti itu, Prof. Saya hanya memiliki beberapa urusan dengan kak Yifan, kak Yifan butuh bantuan saya dalam suatu hal."

Heechul mengangguk.

"Kau pasti belum makan? Ini.." ujar Heechul sambil menyodorkan sebutir apel. Taehyun berterimakasih, walaupun rasanya canggung berbicara dengan seseorang yang bukan kepala asramanya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Aku memiliki 2 orang kakak dan satu orang adik. Kakak pertamaku sangaaat cantik, ia memiliki tiga orang anak yang cerdas dan sangat berbakat. Sayang, keadaan membuat mereka harus terpisah. Kakakku yang kedua dan aku memiliki kesamaan, kami adalah seorang _traitor. _Kami berdua dilahirkan di keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai Slytherin, tapi malah masuk Gryffindor. Berbeda denganku, kakak sangat beruntung, ia menikah dengan salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang menjunjung nilai Slytherin juga dan pria itu tulus mencintai istri dan anaknya, meski mereka berbeda dari kebanyakan keluarga kami. Adikku, ia sudah meninggal, ia adalah seorang maniak Slytherin, sangat mencintai asrama itu, dan sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai Slytherin, termasuk status darah. Kakakku yang pertama juga awalnya begitu, tapi ia berubah sejak bertemu dengan seorang _muggleborn _yang sangat cerdas, bahkan mampu menyainginya dalam segala hal. Ia kagum dengan orang itu dan jatuh cinta. Kakak tertuaku, awalnya bersikap dingin, dan bahkan mengacuhkanku dan kakak keduaku. Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika ia merencanakan pernikahan dengan _muggleborn _itu. Kakakku nekat, ia hamil anak orang itu dan meminta restu keluarga kami. Keluarga kami, tentu saja tidak setuju, ia menyuruh kakak menggugurkan bayi itu. Kakak menolak, aku dan kakak keduaku mendukungnya, hingga akhirnya kami bertiga kabur dan bersembunyi dari mereka. Dengan bantuan suami kakak keduaku, aku bisa tenang meninggalkan kakakku dan keluarga kecilnya lalu masuk ke Hogwarts. Tapi, setelah hampir 5 tahun kabur, kami lengah. Adikku membunuh suami kakak tertuaku, yaah.. ia membunuh kakak iparnya sendiri dan nyaris membunuh keponakan-keponakakanku. Kau tahu bagian apa yang menyakitkan, adikku mengutuk kakak tertuaku dengan mantra _fidelius_ yang telah ia modifikasi. Jadi, semua orang dapat melihat kakak tertuaku, kecuali anak-anaknya." Cerita Heechul secara tiba-tiba. Taehyun yang mendengarnya tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan cerita Heechul. Ia tidak menyangka orang secuek Heechul memiliki masa lalu yang lumayan menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin melihat kakak tertua Profesor. Dan anaknya." ujar Taehyun tanpa sadar. "Kau sudah melihatnya, sayang. Coba buka matamu lebih lebar." ujar Heechul dengan lembut.

* * *

><p>Minseok menyadari kehadiran adik kembarnya di asrama ketua murid. Ia menyuruh keduanya masuk ke kamarnya.<p>

"Jadi, ada apa ini?"

"Aku meminta Jongdae membuka bajunya, kak..." ujar Jinwoo, ketakutan. "Kenapa?" "Aku ingin lihat lukanya, yang ada di perut.. aku mimpi itu semalam kak. Kak, kumohon siapa wanita itu? Apa dia ibu? Tapi, di mimpiku, ibu melindungiku dari sebuah kutukan dan aku terkena sedikit ketika ingin melepaskan diri dari ibu. Kutukan itu sakit kak, kepalaku sakit. Aku tidak gila kan, kak?" Jinwoo memberondong Minseok dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggunya sejak semalam.

Minseok memeluk adiknya, erat. "Ssstt.. itu hanya mimpi buruk, sayang." "Tapi, kak lu-" "Jinwoo-yah, ingat apa yang aku bilang?" Jinwoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Minseok. Minseok melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ingat, jangan sampai orang lain tahu identitas kita. Jinwoo, Jongdae, kita adalah seorang _muggleborn, _bukan _halfblood. _Ayah kita adalah Jung Yonghwa dan ibu kita Seo Joohyun. Bukan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong." ujar Minseok, mengingatkan kembali kedua adiknya.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun gelisah, kata-kata Taehyun terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Jujur, Baekhyun memang merasa bersalah dengan gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebenarnya, ini hanya masalah gengsi seorang Wu Baekhyun. Ia gengsi untuk mengakui kecantikan Hong Taehyun dan mengaku kalah dalam berbagai hal dari gadis yang satu tingkat dibawahnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka, rasa kesal yang ia punya berkembang menjadi kebencian, dan lebih sialnya lagi, ia yang menyebarkan kebencian itu. Mungkin salahnya, Taehyun tidak memiliki teman. Atau mungkin salah gadis itu juga yang tidak mau mengenal lebih dekat teman satu asramanya.<p>

Lamunan Baekhyun berhenti ketika Kyungsoo mengagetkannya.

"Kak, aku bosan." ujar Kyungsoo. "Tidak masuk kelas?" "Nanti, aku satu kelas dengan si Hong itu. Aku kesal, pasti nanti dia cari perhatian Prof Heechul." gerutu Kyungsoo. "Masuklah, nanti Joonmyeon memarahimu, sayang. Sana, teman-temanmu sudah ke kelas, kan?" Baekhyun membujuk Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri.

"Iih, kak Baekhyun membosankan" bibir tebal Kyungsoo mengerucut, ketika mendengar bujukan Baekhyun.

* * *

><p>Seungyoon mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa ia dengan tiba-tiba ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga Jung. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal, dan pelajaran <em>aritmachy<em> kali ini benar-benar tidak membantunya. Ia menengok ke belakang, mendapati Kwon Mino dan sahabat-sahabatnya asyik bercanda. Ia tidak paham dengan laki-laki bernama Kwon Mino itu, bagaimana bisa, sudah ditolak, tapi masih mengejar dan bahkan dengan lantangnya mengakui rasa sukanya pada Taehyun di depan dirinya yang notabene adalah tunangan Taehyun.

Bukan, kini pikiran Seungyoon malah kembali ke seseorang yang ditarik oleh Jongdae, Jung Jinwoo. Ia tahu, gadis itu memang gadis tercantik di Hufflepuff, tapi ia tidak pernah memperhatikan gadis itu dari dekat. Tapi, di mata Seungyoon, yang paling sempurna adalah kakak gadis itu, Jung Minseok. Dengan kecantikan, kecerdasan dan sifat tegasnya, membuat Seungyoon menyukai kakak angkatannya itu. Ia adalah _role model _untuk Seungyoon, seseorang yang dapat ia percaya sepenuhnya.

Lalu, pikirannya melayang ke Hong Taehyun, gadis cantik yang dibenci oleh Wu Baekhyun, entah karena apa. Taehyun memang cantik, ia juga cerdas dan tipikal Slytherin, licik dan ambisius. Memang tidak semua orang dapat melihatnya, tapi Seungyoon tahu, ia dapat membaca gadis itu seperti buku yang terbuka, berbeda dengan Minseok.

Seungyoon memikirkan tiga orang wanita yang menarik perhatiannya, hingga tanpa sadar bel tanda selesai pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Satu-satunya teman yang ia punya di Ravenclaw, Yang Hanbin mengingatkannya untuk datang ke tempat Profesor Ahn.

* * *

><p>Terlihat, dua pasang manusia berbeda kelamin sedang berciuman panas di sebuah koridor. Ya, itu adalah Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun, mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Luhan, dan mulai mengecupinya.<p>

"_Get a room, please"_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang Wu Yifan. Membuat kegiatan yang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan terhenti.

"_Shit! _Mengganggu saja kau, Wu!" maki Luhan.

"Yaaaah.. ini masih pagi. Kau, _brat,_ kenapa tidak ke kelas Profesor Heechul, eoh? Dan kau, kenapa tidak menyuruhnya masuk kelas? Ck, benar-benar contoh sikap yang bertanggungjawab dari seorang keluarga Xi"

"Sialan kau, Wu! Bilang saja kau iri karena temanmu ini lebih memilihku daripada adikmu itu." ujar Luhan.

"Iri? Haha.. Berkacalah sedikit. Kau tahu? Kau itu wanita yang menjijikkan, Xi." ujar Yifan yang langsung meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Sehun memandang Yifan yang menjauh, ia lalu berbalik ke arah Luhan.

"Cobalah untuk berdamai dengan Yifan, oke?"

"Ih.. Kau itu sama saja dengan Minseok. Selalu menyuruhku berhenti bertengkar dengannya." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Sehun mengacak rambut tunangannya itu. 'Aaaah... sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan Jung tertua itu' pikir Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berdamai dengannya. Lagipula Yifan kan sahabatku, _Princess._ Jadi kau harus menerimanya suka ataupun tidak." rayu Sehun.

* * *

><p>Yifan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar kebutuhan, tempat ia membuat ramuan bersama Taehyun. Ia ditugasi oleh gadis itu untuk mengecek dan mengaduk ramuan yang hampir jadi itu. Di perjalanan, ia melihat Yixing yang tampak mencari-cari sesuatu.<p>

"Apa yang kau cari nona Zhang?" sapa Yifan.

"Kak Yifan.. Aku mencari _remembrall _milikku. Kakak tahu?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak sih, tapi sini kubantu. Kemana Jinwoo? Biasanya kalian seperti kembaran, melebihi Jinwoo dan Jongdae malah."

"Jinwoo sedang di asrama ketua murid dengan Jongdae, kak. Kak Yifan tidak ketemu?"

"Tidak. Mungkin mereka di kamar. Ooh.. ini bukan _remembrall _milikmu?" tanya Yifan sambil memegang sebuah bola berwarna kuning cerah.

"Iya kak, terima kasih sudah membantuku." Yixing membungkukkan badannya, berterimakasih pada Yifan.

"Kau mau kemana, Xing?"tanya Yifan.

"Aku mau ke ruangan musik, kak. Profesor Chil-hyun memintaku kesana. Aku bersama Kwon Mino, Park Chanyeol, Jung Jongdae, Jinwoo, adik kak Yifan, Hong Taehyun, Kang Seungyoon, Yang Hanbin, Kim Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon dan Lee Seunghoon diminta untuk mengadakan pentas untuk pesta perpisahan murid dan guru perwakilan Hogwarts London."

"Aah.. Profesor Ahn? Lalu yang lain? Seperti Shim Jongin, Huang Zitao dan Oh Sehun? Mereka juga bukannya cukup menonjol?"

"Mereka menolak, kak."

Yifan mengangguk-angguk, ia mengerti. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam keheningan dengan Yifan yang sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah gadis Hufflepuff disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba Yifan bertanya pada Yixing.

"Aaah.. Yixing, jika sudah lulus kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke Changsa, tapi aku suka disini. Tapi, nenekku di Changsa sakit, jadi aku harus merawatnya. _Principal _Park akan memberikanku ijazah yang bisa diterima di dunia muggle. Kalau kak Yifan sendiri?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku? Aku... Entahlah.."

Yixing mengambil tangan Yifan, "Kak Yifan itu tampan, pasti banyak yang suka. Kak Yifan harus semangat untuk mencari istri yang baik. Semangaaat!"

* * *

><p>Joonmyeon memandang Yixing dengan benci. Ia benci melihat Yixing berdekatan dengan Yifan, miliknya, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang akan menjadi miliknya. Ia melihat gadis Hufflepuff itu menghampiri sahabat sehidup sematinya yang berada di tengah-tengah anak Gryffindor. Ia menatap sinis ke arah mereka. Tatapannya beralih ke arah pintu masuk. Disana ia melihat sahabatnya, Baekhyun dan adiknya, Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon menghampiri mereka dan mengajak mereka duduk di sebuah kursi.<p>

Kyungsoo sibuk mencari-cari seseorang. Wajahnya kecewa ketika ia tidak melihat orang itu di kumpulan anak Gryffindor. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan bertanya pad kakaknya.

"Kak.. si Huang tidak ikut berpartisipasi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak.. memang kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon, penasaran. "Hanya penasaran, kak. Biasanya kan dia selalu ikut sahabatnya kemana-mana." ujar Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu sebenarnya berbohong. Sebenarnya, ia masih tidak bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan Zitao beberapa hari lalu di dekat area hutan.

**Flashback**

_Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan untuk mengusir kepenatannya di asrama. Tidak peduli hari yang sudah menjelang malam, kakinya terus melangkah. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di dekat hutan. Bahkan kandang unicorn yang dipelihara Profesor Hyori sudah dapat terlihat. Tapi, sesuatu hal mengalihkan pandangannya, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki area hutan lebih dalam untuk memastikan penglihatannya._

_Ia melihat Huang Zitao, salah satu anak asrama Gryffindor sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan tubuh yang topless. Dada bidang dan perut sixpack-nya terekspos, dengan keringat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya dan otomatis membuatnya tampak.. seksi. Muka Kyungsoo memerah melihatnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh pria secara jelas. Tapi, satu hal yang ia ketahui, Huang Zitao terlihat keren, mungkin Kyungsoo akan menjadi fansnya jika saja ia tidak tahu kalau Zitao takut setengah mati pada hantu... sayang, ia tahu._

_Tanpa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya, Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Zitao yang baru selesai berlatih._

_"Whoaa.. itu tadi namanya apa, Huang?"_

_"Wushu. Kim? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Zitao. "Bosan. Kau berlatih ini setiap hari?" tanya Kyungsoo, penasaran. "Hmm.. hampir setiap hari, aku akan ikut kejuaraan nanti saat liburan musim dingin."_

_"Memang ada?"_

_Zitao mengangguk. "Ada, kau harus datang ke kampung halamanku di Qingdao. Disana ada kejuaraan wushu tingkat nasional. Dn aku terpilih untuk mewakili kota Qingdao."_

_"Jadi kejuaraannya di Qingdao? Apa kau menggunakan sihir?" tanya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu semakin penasaran rupanya._

_"Tentu tidak, nona. Kalau iya, aku pasti sudah ditangkap Kemeterian Sihir. Haha.. kau ini ada-ada saja." Zitao menertawakan pertanyaan kelewat polos seorang Kyungsoo. 'Wajar kalau ia masuk Hufflepuff dengan kepolosannya' batin Zitao._

_Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. Dalam hati ia mengutuki kebodohannya dalam bersikap. 'Benar-benar tidak anggun.' batin Kyungsoo. _

_"Ah.. sudah mulai gelap. Mau kuantar sampai asramamu, nona?" tanya Zitao, berusaha bersikap sopan._

_"Aku mau ke aula saja, tuan." balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya._

_"Waah.. bentuk hati." "Eh?" "Bibirmu berbentuk seperti hati jika tersenyum, nona Kim. Dan, aku ingin melihatmu sering tersenyum seperti ini. Kau manis." puji Zitao._

**Flashback End  
><strong>

"Yaaaah! Kim Kyungsoo" panggil Baekhyun keras-keras. "Eh? Kenapa kak? Ada apa?" ujar Kyungsoo yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Kau itu melamun jorok ya? Sampai tidak menengar kupanggil berkali-kali." omel Baekhyun. "Maaf kaak.." Kyungsoo membujuk Baekhyun dengan _aegyo. "_Joonmyeon.. adikmu menggelikan."

**Sementara itu di kelompok Gryffindor (beserta Jinwoo dan Yixing)**

"Ck.." Jongdae berdecih. "Kenapa?" tanya Seunghoon yang paling berdekatan dengannya. "Zitao kurasa akan menjadi _the next casanova_." ujar Jongdae. "Tertebak sih.. Tingkahnya kan flamboyan sekali dibalik sifat sok polosnya itu. Tidak sepertiku ya-"

"Jika kau ingin mempromosikan dirimu agar aku mengizinkan kau mendekati Jinwoo.." ancam Jongdae dengan tongkat yang sudah teracung, bersiap mengeluarkan mantra.

"_Fine.. _Aku menyerah meminta izinmu, lebih baik kudekati lang-"

Seunghoon menghentikan ucapannya ketika Jinwoo memukul bahunya dengan buku Herbologi milik Yixing, bermaksud mendiamkannya karena Profesor Ahn sudah datang. Meskipun dipukul dengan buku setebal 864 halaman dengan _Hard Cover_, tapi karena yang memukul adalah Jinwoo, Seunghoon bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, ia malah meringis bahagia. 'Tidak apa-apa dipukul dengan buku setebal itu, asal yang melakukannya Jinwoo' mungkin begitu isi pikiran Seunghoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPEN ENDING  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chanyeol menyusuri koridor di dekat asrama Ravenclaw dan melihat seorang Kang Seungyoon sedang berdiam diri di depan pintu asrama berlambang elang itu. Kang Seungyoon dapat dibilang adalah salah satu teman kecilnya, dulu. Ia, Seungyoon, Yifan dan Sehun adalah kuartet idola bagi para ibu-ibu penyihir kelas atas. Mereka berempat bagaikan sesosok pangeran dan pewaris yang sempurna karena ketampanan, bakat sihir, kecerdasan dan <em>manner <em>a la bangsawan yang selalu mereka berempat perlihatkan. Meskipun pada akhirnya, Sehun memilih untuk menjauhi Chanyeol karena ia tidak masuk Slytherin atau minimal Ravenclaw. Sejak saat itu juga, hubungan keempat teman kecil itu merenggang.

Seungyoon melihat Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya. Ia memperhatikan perubahan wajah anak Gryffindor itu. "Mengingat masa lalu, tuan Park?" tanya Seungyoon. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aaaah.. Aku lupa mengucapkan selamat kalau begitu. Kudengar kau sudah dijodohkan dengan putri keluarga Hong?" tanya Chanyeol dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seungyoon. "Bagaimana? Bukankah ia menempel terus dengan Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. " So? Bagiku terserah dia mau menempel dengan siapa saja, kak. Hong Taehyun juga manusia. Dia butuh bergaul, _she's not a __slave. _Mungkin kak Yifan membantunya dalam banyak hal, _or vice versa._"jelas Seungyoon. "Wow.. baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berbicara sepanjang itu sejak... hmm.. hampir 7 tahun? kalau tidak salah."ujar Chanyeol. "Yaah.. aku jadi rindu saat itu. Kau ingat dengan kejadian saat keluarga Wu dan Xi bertemu?" tanya Seungyoon. "Ah.. saat Luhan bertengkar dengan Yifan lalu princess itu mengamuk dan menyerang Yifan sampai jubah Yifan robek maksudmu? Hmm.. Itu menggelikan. Maksudku, kak Luhan yang selama ini berusaha tampil anggun dan cantik, berubah menjadi macan buas hanya karena kak Yifan." ujar Chanyeol.

Pembicaraan kedua orang itu berlanjut. Yaah, berbicara dengan kawan lama memang menyenangkan bukan?

* * *

><p>Jinwoo bersenandung kecil di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju asrama. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas astronominya bersama Profesor Lee Taemin. Di tengah jalan, ia nyaris menabrak seorang Shim Jongin, anak dari Profesor Lee.<p>

"Aaah.. maaf.. mmm... a-aku.. emm... maaf.." ujar Jinwoo sedikit _awkward._ Ya, meskipun saudara kembarnya, Jongdae dekat dengan Jongin tapi tidak dengan Jinwoo. Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan pria berkulit _tan _yang menjadi _chaser _tim _quidditch _asrama Gryffindor itu. Jongin hanya mengangguk saja, tanpa memandang gadis di hadapannya itu. Begitu melihat ekspresi datar Jongin, ia langsung kabur karena ketakutan adik kelasnya itu akan melaporkannya pada sang ibu, Profesor Lee.

Jongin menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan aneh. Namun, ia segera bergegas menemui ibunya. Banyak hal yang ingin diceritakannya pada ibu tercintanya itu.

Jongin menaiki tangga menuju menara astronomi dan melihat ibunya sedang membereskan peralatan mengajarnya. Taemin yang melihat anaknya di dekat pintu menara astronomi hanya tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayo kita bicara di ruangan ibu.." ajak Taemin yang langsung menarik tangan Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah ketika ditarik sang ibu menuju ruangannya. Setelah sampai di ruangan ibunya, Jongin langsung mengambil posisi di sofa membiarkan ibunya merapikan peralatan mengajarnya dan perkamen-perkamen yang sepertinya tugas.

Taemin menyuruh putranya pindah untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Insting keibuannya mengatakan ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dikatakan Jongin. Tapi, ia tidak ingin bicara banyak, ia hanya ingin mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut putranya.

"Kenapa temaku bertindak bodoh karena cinta, bu? Apa aku nanti akan seperti mereka? Dari Kak Chanyeol sampai Tao, mereka semua tampak seperti orang bodoh di hadapan orang yang disuka. Kalau Mino sih tidak usah ditanya." akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka, sayang?"

"Tao, aku tidak tau siapa wanita tidak beruntung itu. Tapi, dia benar-benar seperti orang sinting. Bayangkan saja bu, dia terus-menerus berkhayal tentang wanita itu. Tadi, profesor Heechul saja memarahinya. Kak Chanyeol, dia memohon-mohon untuk diperbolehkan mendekati kak Minseok, bahkan dia rela jika kak Jongdae menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Well, itu kan tidak perlu bu. Kak Jongdae saja juara umum. Lalu, kak Seunghoon juga sama, aku tidak tau sih siapa yang disukainya tapi, pasti gadis itu orang dekat kak Jongdae juga. Soalnya ia membujuk kak Jongdae terus-terusan seperti orang gila. Lalu, kak Luhan, ia yang sebelumnya anti dengan Sehun sekarang dia malah seperti tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik tanpa melihat Sehun. Semen-"

"Kau cemburu, sayang?"

"Aku? Tidak bu.. cemburu pada siapa?"

"Sehun dan Luhan. Kau cemburu dengan mereka?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Ayolah sayang.. Ibu tidak buta untuk melihat bagaimana kau cinta setengah mati pada Luhan. Bahkan kau rela belajar _quidditch_ demi Luhan, agar Luhan mengenalmu, kan? Dulu kau benci _quidditch_. Bagimu olahraga itu menjijikan, tapi setelah tahu itu _passion _Luhan, kau berubah menyukai _quidditch." _ujar Taemin.

Jongin terdiam. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengelak.

"Maaf, jika saja kau lahir dari keluarga yang setara dengan Xi Luhan."

"Tapi-"

"Keluarga Xi bukan keluarga _pureblood _yang kolot dan memandang status darah. Ibu tahu, sayang. Tapi, Luhan masih belum memiliki kekasih dan tradisi harus tetap berjalan. Luhan sudah memasuki tahun ketujuh dan ia belum memiliki pacar. Wajar ketika keluarga Oh, yang sesama keluarga bangsawan tertua melamar Luhan, keluarga Xi akan menerimanya langsung tanpa melihat pelamar lain. Lain cerita jika kau itu Chanyeol, kalau Chanyeol yang melamar Luhan, pasti lamaran Sehun akan ditolak. Chanyeol memiliki darah Park dan Kim, dan kedua keluarga itu merupakan keluarga bangsawan tertua dari Korea. Kau mengerti maksud ibu, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau, kembalilah ke asramamu. Atau kau mau tidur dengan ibu disini, eoh?" canda Taemin. Jongin yang mendengar ucapan ibunya langsung cemberut.

"Ibu, aku ini pria. Mana mungkin aku mau tidur lagi dengan ibu." Jongin memekik kesal setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya.

* * *

><p>Mino sedang memperhatikan foto Seulgi yang diberikan oleh Taehyun tadi. Pria itu memandangi wajah calon adiknya itu. Seunghoon, yang melihat Mino sedang duduk di depan perapian langsung menghampirinya. Pria asal Busan itu mengintip foto yang dipandangi Mino.<p>

"Siapa? Cantik juga. Gadis incaranmu di dunia muggle?"

"Calon adikku."

"Oh calon adik... WHAT?! Adik. Maksudmu... adik... ngg... a-adik.."

"Ck, santai kak. Dia itu adiknya Seungyoon dan dia _squib. _Kau tau kan bagaimana keluarga bangsawan tertua memperlakukan _squib._ Nah, Taehyun memintaku untuk merawat adik Seungyoon. Ia tidak tahan karena ayah Seungyoon terus-terusan menyakiti Seulgi."

"Cih, Taehyun lagi. Kurasa jika Taehyun memintamu untuk menyerahkan diri untuk jadi mangsa _basilisk_ pasti akan kau lakukan."

"Hei, kalau kau mencintainya dengan tulus, kau pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia. Meskipun kau bukan bagian dari masa depannya, asal kau bisa melihatnya terus bahagia, itu cukup." ujar Mino.

"Kalau cinta itu seperti definisimu tadi, kenapa _Amortentia _masih laku keras, Kwon?" tanya Seunghoon. Ia menahan tawa mendengar definisi cinta Mino yang menurutnya terlalu bodoh dan naif itu.

"Grrr, Seunghooon..." Mino nyaris menyerang Seunghoon. Namun, sayang, suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan niatnya. Well, ia tidak mau mendapat detensi hanya karena masalah perbedaan pendapat sekecil ini.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Jongin sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang... sulit dijelaskan. Well, salahkan posisi mereka yang mencurigakan. Bagaimana tidak, Mino terlihat sedang menindih dan duduk di perut Seunghoon.

"Ehm.. aku kekamar dulu." Jongin langsung kabur setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

* * *

><p>"Hnggh... S-seh. S-ssehun-ah.." lenguh Minseok kencang. Ia masih berusaha untuk menjauhkan mulut terampil Sehun dari payudaranya. Akhhirnya, Sehun mengunci pergerakan tangan Minseok dengan tenaganya. Nafsu birahi sudah melumpuhkan akal sehatnya. Kini yang ada di pikiran pria itu hanyalah bagaimana cara menikmati tubuh wanita di hadapannya itu setelah hampir 3 bulan ia sibuk dengan Luhan, tunangannya,<p>

Sehun melepaskan celananya dan rok yang dikenakan Minseok dan melemparkan kedua benda itu ke sembarang arah. Tangannya bermain di daerah kewanitaan Minseok, membuat wanita itu melenguh keras. Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar, langsung melepas _panties _yang dipakai Minseok dan boxernya. Ia memandangi sebentar wajah gadis dibawahnya itu, yang terus memejamkan mata, atau membuang muka, menolak untuk melihat wajah tampan Sehun.

Sehun menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Minseok, "Kau tahu, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bermain kasar hari ini. Anggap saja ini latihan untukku, sebelum melakukannya dengan Luhan. Kami akan menikah, ingat? Lagipula, seorang _princess _seperti Luhan tidak pantas diperlakukan kasar kan, Minnie?"

Minseok menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Sehun. Terlebih, saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama Minnie, panggilan sayang untuk Minseok dari kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya tangis Minseok pecah ketika Sehun melakukan penetrasi, tidak kasar memang, seperti yang Sehun katakan. Namun, bagi Minseok ini lebih sakit daripada Sehun yang memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Ia lebih memilih Sehun yang bermain kasar daripada Sehun yang bermain lembut, tapi hanya memperlakukannya sebagai bahan latihannya untuk bersetubuh dengan Luhan, temannya sendiri.

Sehun menaruh kedua tangan Minseok di bahunya, sementara mulutnya terus menerus membuat _kissmark _di leher dan bahu Minseok. Ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, merasakan klimaksnya yang hampir tiba. Sementara Minseok hanya menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan lolos dari bibir mungilnya dan otomatis membuat bibir itu berdarah. Minseok hampir mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua, membuat ia semakin keras menggigit bibirnya, membiarkan darah mengucur lebih banyak dari bibir mungilnya itu. Sehun menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan ritme yang semakin cepat, menunjukkan bahwa ia sebentar lagi sampai.

"Ahh.." desah Sehun saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang kewanitaan Minseok. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Minseok, Sehun langsung memakai pakaiannya kembali dan bergegas keluar dari _Room of Requirement, _menuju asramanya.

Minseok mengumpulkan pakaiannya satu persatu, dengan lambat. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah tadi, ketika ia berhubungan seks dengan Sehun. Minseok merasakan sesuatu merembes keluar dari daerah kewanitaannya. Minseok terdiam, mengingat-ingat semuanya. Ia nyaris menjerit ketika mengetahui apa yang salah.

'Tidak.. ini bukan masa suburku.. Merlin kumohon ini bukan masa suburku, kan..' racau Minseok dalam hati. Minseok kebingungan, mengingat mungkin saat ini adalah saat terakhir dirinya dan Sehun berhubungan. Setelah itu, keduanya kembali menjadi orang asing. Kembali menjadi sepasang senior-junior yang tidak memiliki hubungan dekat satu sama lain. Di saat terakhir, kenapa..

'Merlin, apa penderitaanku kurang selama ini? Aku tidak sekuat Harry Potter, atau Hermione Granger atau Ron Weasley, atau siapapun penyihir dari satu-dua generasi diatasku!' batin Minseok.

* * *

><p>Jongdae melirik Tao yang sedang melancarkan pendekatan terhadap seorang Hufflepuff bernapa Kyung-entah siapa itu. Ia lebih memilih memusatkan perhatiannya ke area sekitar asrama Hufflepuff, sebelum matanya menemukan Jinwoo, kembarannya.<p>

"Dae, mau apa kesini?" tanya Jinwoo. Jongdae hanya menunjuk Tao dan incarannya itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinwoo, membuat gadis itu terkikik. "Tidak ikut? Ayolah, Dae.. kau harus bisa _move-on _dari Jang Hana, mantanmu itu saja sudah berkali-kali ganti pacar."

"Yaaa... Dan kau sendiri bahkan belum pernah pacaran, Jung Jinwoo."

"Bagaimana aku mau pacaran kalau kau saja selalu melarang jika ada pria yang mendekati aku dan Kak Minseok. Kalau mereka masih keras kepala, kau bahkan mengerjai mereka habis-habisan." ujar Jinwoo.

"Aku hanya berusaha menjaga kalian!" ujar Jongdae dengan tegas. "Meskipun _feeling_ku bilang aku kecolongan." lanjutnya dengan suara yang kecil.

"Eh? _feeling_mu kenapa, Dae?" tanya Jinwoo yang sedikit mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Tidak, masuklah sana. Ini sudah larut malam, Jinwoo." ujar Jongdae sambil sedikit mendorong Jinwoo masuk ke pintu asrama yang terbuka.

* * *

><p>Joonmyeon memegang kertas berisi lagu yang harus ia nyanyikan di acara perpisahan itu. Joonmyeon stress, gadis itu menginginkan semuanya sempurna. Tapi, bagaimana bisa jika ia saja belum berhasil menghapal lirik itu, bahkan Jinwoo saja sudah berhasil menghapal liriknya. Joonmyeon frustasi, ia mau menangis rasanya. Ia ingin meminta bantuan adiknya, tapi rasa gengsi sebagai anak Ravenclaw yang meminta bantuan ke anak Hufflepuff mengalahkannya. Ia bimbang, apa ia harus meminta bantuan pada adik kelasnya, Kang Seungyoon yang juga mengambil bagian dalam <em>composing <em>dan mengaransemen lagu? Tapi, ia kan junior. Sejak kapan senior meminta bantuan junior. Atau Baekhyun? Tapi, Baekhyun bernyanyi trio dengan Jongdae dan Taehyun, mengingat suara mereka paling bagus. Ia pasti tidak memiliki waktu untuk membantunya, mengingat lagu yang akan mereka bertiga nyanyikan memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang tinggi. Jika ia mundur, ia sama seperti pengecut, dan ia bukan pengecut. Tapi, Joonmyeon takut kalau suaranya di bagian ini hanya akan merusak. Belum lagi ia harus menghapal koreografi yang diberikan Seunghoon, simpel memang, dan elegan untuk ditampilkan bagi wanita. Tapi, ia masih kesulitan untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Masih menghapal?" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya, membuat Joonmyeon terlonjak kaget. Ia segera membalik kertasnya begitu melihat orang itu, Seungyoon melihat coretan merah di kertasnya. Dan celakannya, coretan bertinta merah itu berarti bagian yang ia tidak bisa.

"Jika ada kesulitan, beritahu yang lain, biar besok bagian yang menurutmu sulit bisa diubah. Acara tinggal 2 hari lagi, aku tidak mau ada kesalahan, baik itu saat latihan besok, apalagi nanti saat acara." ujar Seungyoon.

'Sial! Dia siapa berani menyuruhku. Dasar junior tidak sopan!' batin Joonmyeon.

"Oh ya, hanya karena kau anak menteri, jangan berharap kau bisa bersinar sendiri. Dan bersiaplah untuk menerima kritik." tegas Seungyoon.

* * *

><p>Luhan membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia tidak sabar menunggu libur natal, karena pada saat itu hubungannya dengan Sehun akan diresmikan. Yah, meskipun publik sudah tahu, tapi bagi kedua belah pihak keluarga, acara itu masih kurang mengingat keluarga Sehun dan Luhan merupakan keluarga bangsawan.<p>

Kali ini acara yang diadakan adalah pesta perayaan untuk acara pertunangan mereka sekaligus penentuan tanggal pernikahan. Dan Luhan semakin tidak sabar. Ia sudah banyak berbicara tentang impiannya pada Sehun, dan pria itu mendukung penuh semua rencananya. Mengejutkan, menurut Luhan, mengingat dari segi umur ia lebih tua dari Sehun, tapi dari segi sikap, Sehun lebih dewasa daripada dirinya. 'Ah.. tapi, memang dari kecil pembawaan Sehun seperti itu' batin Luhan.

Luhan lalu memikirkan Jongdae, ia tidak menyangkal, selama ini ia menyukai Jongdae. Tapi, pria itu terlalu kalem dan pendiam untuk didekati, meskipun sifat itu berubah 180 derajat jika pria itu sudah berada di tengah gerombolan sahabatnya. Jongdae sukses membuat Luhan penasaran. Terlebih lagi, Jongdae adalah adik Minseok. Dan, jujur Luhan selalu merasa iri dengan Minseok, meskipun ia adalah _queenka_ #1 di angkatan mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan Minseok yang namanya tidak pernah masuk ke dalam jajaran siswa populer, meskipun ia mendapat gelar juara umum dari tingkat 1 sampai saat ini.

Jongdae, selalu memiliki kesan misterius di mata Luhan. Dan itu yang membuat Luhan semakin penasaran. Sedangkan Sehun, ia memiliki pesona khas kaum bangsawan, membuat banyak wanita, termasuk Luhan, jatuh hati.

Luhan tertidur dengan memikirkan kedua pria yang mengisi hatinya itu.

* * *

><p>Taehyun duduk dan memikirkan semua cerita Heechul tadi pagi, hingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Yifan. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga Yifan mengambil buku ramuan yang ada di tangannya, dan membuat gadis itu terlonjak.<p>

"Sudah melamunnya? Dan, keluargamu sudah dapat undangan dari keluarga Xi dan Oh?" tanya Yifan.

"Entahlah, aku malas bertanya pada ayah-ibu. Lagipula libur natal masih 3 minggu lagi, berarti acaranya masih sebulan lagi, kan?"

Yifan mengangguk, "Kau datang dengan Seungyoon, dong? Kemunculan pertama kalian di publik. Lagipula, acara tunangan kalian kenapa ditutupi, sih?" tanya Yifan.

"Kak, keluargaku bukan dari bangsawan yang benar-benar bangsawan seperti kalian. Orangtuaku saja masih butuh kerja. Jadi, kalau boleh dibilang, kami ini hanya keluarga biasa yang pekerja keras hingga bisa dianggap seperti kalangan bangsawan, bukan kalangan bangsawan murni seperti kau, Sehun, dan kak Luhan." jelas Taehyun.

"Setidaknya status sosial keluargamu naik saat kau menikah dengan Seungyoon nanti."

"Dan menjadi boneka pajangan di rumah seperti istri dari keluarga bangsawan lain? Ralat, istri keluarga bangsawan yang berasal dari keluarga biasa alias tanpa latar belakang bangsawan?"

"Hal itu bisa kau bicarakan dengan Seungyoon. Ayolaah, kau ini cerdas dan bahkan kau sempat menempati juara umum mengalahkan Seungyoon dan Sehun, kan? Lagipula, Ravenclaw itu merupakan sosok yang menghargai kecerdasan. Pasti Seungyoon mau mengizinkan."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku saja... Entahlah kak.." ujar Taehyun, menyerah.

* * *

><p>Little bit smut nyempil...<p>

Kenapa aku nulis smut kok kayaknya/kesannya lifeless banget, ngga hidup, tanpa emosi gitu..

aku emang ngegambarin hubungan Hun-Min/Se-Min/Xiu-Hun disini kaya hubungan yang ngga ada nyawa, even ada 'nafsu' dari sisi Sehunnya...

sekian..


	8. Chapter 8

**MENTAL BREAKDOWN**

* * *

><p>Taehyun memindahkan ramuan buatannya ke dalam <em>vial <em>berukuran kecil dan memberikannya ke Yifan. "Ini, kapan kak Yifan mau memakainya?" tanya Taehyun. "Besok, kau harus ikut denganku, ok?" "Ayolah kaa.. ini urusan kakak dengan Sehun-" "Tapi aku mau kau ikut, Taehyun-ah. Aku yakin ada sesutu hal yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Sehun. Dan ini final." potong Yifan.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju asrama Ravenclaw. Tujuannya kali ini tidak lain adalah untuk menemui Seungyoon, yang ia rasa harus diberi peringatan agar dapat mengatur tunangannya. Kekesalannya semakin menjadi ketika ia mendapati sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh pintu asrama Ravenclaw. Baekhyun lupa, Ravenclaw tidak sama seperti tiga asrama lainnya yang menggunakan <em>password. <em>Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan asrama Ravenclaw, menunggu seseorang dengan baik hati keluar atau ada yang ingin memasuki asrama ini.

"Hei, Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang yang Baekhyun yakin dari suaranya adalah Sehun.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini, _brat_?"

"Nah, itu bukan urusanmu.. _So_, kau tidak masuk?"

"Bantu aku menjawab pertanyaan sialan ini, Sehuna.." rajuk Baekhyun. "Kusarankan kau kembali saja ke asrama, aku sedang malas berpikir. Ayo.."

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun, yang memaksa ingin tinggal, untuk bergegas meninggalkan asrama Ravenclaw.

**Pagi hari...**

Baekhyun melirik ke arah kakaknya yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun, lalu ke arah Taehyun, yang ditarik Minseok menuju meja Ravenclaw. Ia juga memperhatikan Seungyoon yang nampaknya akan segera keluar dari aula dengan Hanbin, seorang junior yang mengekorinya kemana saja (kecuali ke kelas). Baekhyun akhirnya menyenggol lengan Jinhwan, juniornya.

"Kau tau kelas Seungyoon hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun. "Hmm.. Ravenclaw dan Slytherin sekelas di pelajaran Ramalan hari ini." "Aku bisa menitipkan sesuatu untuk Seungyoon? Apa Taehyun sekelas dengan kalian?" "Taehyun dapat jadwal yang berbeda, kelasnya tandem bersama Gryffindor kalau tidak salah, ia sekelas dengan Sehun juga. Apa yang kau mau titipkan untuk Seungyoon kak? Kebetulan aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya."

"Ini.. berikan ini pada Seungyoon, oke?" ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan perkamen pada Jinhwan. Jinhwan mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Jinwoo melirik kembarannya yang sedang sibuk sarapan di sebelahnya. Pagi ini, Jongdae tanpa sebab menariknya untuk duduk di meja Gryffidor. Jinwoo, secara otomatis menarik Yixing juga ke meja Gryffindor. Yixing yang sama <em>clueless<em>nya dengn Jinwoo hanya bisa melirik ke kiri-kanan. Ia juga risih, meskipun beberapa dari mereka sudah saling mengenal. Jinwoo menyenggol lengan Yixing, membuat gadis bermata sayu itu memperhatikan objek yang membuat temannya gemetaran. Yixing yang sudah tau ketakutan Jinwoo pada Luhan hanya bisa memegang tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei _guys..Listen,_ jadwal pertandingan _quidditch _pertama sudah dimulai. Kita akan melawan Hufflepuff di pertandingan pertama. Sial, padahal aku berharap melawan Slytherin. Tapi, kurasa kita akan bertemu Slytherin di final. Santai saja, Hufflepuff itu lawan yang mudah, tidak akan memberikan kesulitan yang berarti untuk kita. Jadi, _yo yo _Gryffindor! kita tebas ular berbisa itu di final." ujar Luhan, menyemangati timnya.

Jongdae, Seunghoon, Chanyeol, Mino, Jongin dan Tao menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Mereka tidak menyukai ucapan Luhan barusan, terlebih, mereka yakin, Luhan tanpa sadar menyakiti hati kedua anak Hufflepuff. Mereka tau, Luhan tidak menyadari kehadiran Yixing dan Jinwoo. Tapi, sebagai kapten, bukankah lebih pantas jika Luhan tidak bersikap meremehkan lawan seperti itu.

Yixing sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jinwoo tanpa sadar, membuat Jinwoo mencubit lengan Yixing, sebelum gadis itu mematahkan tangannya karena emosi. _Quidditch_ bukan hanya sekedar olahraga, tapi juga sebagai sebuah prestasi dan merupakan gengsi tersendiri jika sebuah asrama dapat memenangkan piala _quidditch._

Begitu Luhan meninggalkan gerombolan tim _quidditch _Gryffindor dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun di meja Slytherin, Yixing menatap sinis ke tim Gryffindor, "jadi, begitu anggapan Gryffindor terhadap Hufflepuff? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka." ujar Yixing dengan nada kecewa. "Aku minta maaf atas nama kak Luhan dan Gryffindor, Xing. Tapi, serius kami tidak menganggap Hufflepuff payah. Maafkan kak Luhan yang kadang suka asal bicara." ujar Seunghoon."Hmm.. aku tau, hanya saja aku kecewa dengan ucapan kak Luhan. Maksudku, bukannya dia itu kapten? Bersikaplah seperti seorang kapten. Bahkan dengan seperti ini ia terlihat lebih arogan dibandingkan anak Slytherin sekalipun." ujar Yixing lagi.

* * *

><p>Minseok setengah berlari menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Hari ini akan diadakan ujian tertulis oleh Profesor Heechul, ia tidak ingin terlambat di pelajaran favoritnya itu. Saat ia nyaris mencapai ruangan kelas, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba, matanya terasa buram dan dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya. Tanpa sadar, air mata turun di pipi <em>chubby <em>Minseok. Gadis Ravenclaw itu segera berbalik dan menuju ke kamar mandi terdekat, menangis disana. Setelah puas menangis, ia kembali ke kelas dan bertemu dengan Sehun di lorong dekat kelas Transfigurasinya. Sehun hanya melewati Minseok, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah gadis itu. Hati Minseok mencelos. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun serius dengan ucapannya.

Minseok segera memasuki kelasnya dan melihat profesor Heechul sedang berbicara dengan Luhan. Wanita paruh baya itu sesekali tertawa mendengar celotehan Luhan. '_Sepertinya membicarakan masalah quidditch' _batin Minseok. Gadis itu menaruh buku, perkamen dan alat tulisnya di atas meja. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di pojok belakang. Persetan dengan predikatnya sebagai juara umum. Minseok menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia tidak menyadari Heechul, sang profesor menghampirinya dan membelai rambutnya dengan sayang. Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tingkahmu mirip kakakku ketika patah hati. Aku jadi merindukannya..." ujar Heechul sambil mengelus rambut sebahu Minseok.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_'BRUK!' terdengar suara buku dibating dengan kasar. Beruntunglah suasana perpustakaan Hogwarts siang itu , gadis yang tadi membanting buku menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja. Wajah cantiknya terlihat kesal.  
><em>

_"Sialan! Jung sialan! Playboy!Tidak tahu diri! Tidak punya malu! Bo-"_

_"Kakak! Pssssttt.. Jangan berisik-"_

_"Persetan dengan si tua bangka Kwon BoA itu, Chullie! Aku kesal!"_

_"Kesal? Cemburu maksud kakak?"_

_"Huh? cemburu? Aku? Kim Jaejoong si queenka Hogwarts cemburu melihat kedekatan Jung Yunho dengan si Go- entah siapa itu? Cih, sekali lihat saja aku sudah tau kalau si Go itu tidak sebanding denganku." _

_"Go Ahra? Mereka memang paca-"_

_"Yayayaya.. Aku tau mereka pacaran lalu apa peduliku? Hah!"_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"... bedanya kau itu pendiam, tidak cerewet seperti i- kakakku." lanjutnya.

Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita Heechul. Profesor Heechul memang terkenal baik dan dekat dengan murid Hogwarts, jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika melihatnya berbicara atau mendengarkan curhat murid-muridnya. Setelah menepuk pundaknya lagi, Heechul meninggalkan Minseok dan berjalan ke depan kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Hari ini kita akan mengulang materi kelas 6, yaitu menggandakan barang. Bagaimana? Kalian siap? ..."

Minseok mulai memperhatikan materi yang diajarkan oleh profesor Heechul.

* * *

><p>Jinhwan, pagi itu sengaja mengambil posisi duduk di samping Seungyoon. Ia memperhatikan Seungyoon yang terlihat serius memperhatikan penjelasan Profesor Mir tentang seni meramal dengan menggunakan kartu. Memberanikan diri, Jinhwan berusaha memanggil Seungyoon.<p>

"Psst.. psst.. Kang Seungyoon.. Kang.." bisik Jinhwan, berusaha agar tidak ketahuan profesor Mir yang sedang 'membaca nasib' seseorang bernama Jongup atau siapa itu.

Seungyoon celingukan mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari Jinhwan memberikannya segulung perkamen ukuran kecil.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Seungyoon. "Kak Baekhyun. Jangan tanya ada apa, aku hanya disuruh memberikan itu padamu."

Seungyoon membuka gulungan perkamen itu.

"temui aku di lapangan _quidditch _saat makan siang."_  
><em>

-Wu Baekhyun-

Seungyoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung.

"KAUUUU!" pekik Profesor Mir.

Seisi kelas sontak saja kaget dan mulai mencari tahu siapa orang yang ditunjuk tiba-tiba oleh profesor mereka yang super nyentrik itu.

Seungyoon merasakan semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. Ia melirik ke kanan-kiri, gugup. Terlebih saat profesor Mir mendekatinya dengan terburu-buru, hingga membuatnya nyaris terpeleset.

Tiba-tiba, Seungyoon merasakan dahinya dipegang oleh profesor Mir, dan profesor itu mulai berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Membuat bulu kuduk Seungyoon merinding. Tiba-tiba sang Profesor tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Seungyoon.

"Hatimu dipenuhi keraguan, nak. Tapi, jangan pernah ragu dengan kesetiaan pendampingmu." ucap profesornya secara tiba-tiba. Seungyoon mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti maksud profesornya itu. Jinhwan, yang berada disampingnya hanya mendengus kecil, membuat Seungyoon menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa maksudnya? Masa kau tidak tau tunanganmu itu siapa?"

Seungyoon terdiam memikirkan ucapan Jinhwan.

* * *

><p>Jongdae sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan saat seorang gadis menghampirinya.<p>

"K-kkaak J-jongdae kumohon terima ini." ujar gadis itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat. Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya saat mengambil surat beramplop biru muda polos itu. Setelah Jongdae menerima suratnya, gadis itu langsung kabur. Jongdae kecewa, karena ia tidak sempat melihat wajah orang yang memberikannya surat itu karena terhalang rambut panjang gadis itu.

Jongdae memegang surat yang diberikan gadis itu dan menghampiri teman-temannya, Seunghoon, Chanyeol, Mino dan Jongin. Tao? Well, tengoklah ke belakang kumpulan Gryffindor itu duduk, kalian akan melihat sesosok pria bermata panda berseragam Gryffindor sedang duduk sambil sesekali menggoda gadis bermata bulat yang mengenakan seragam Hufflepuff.

Seunghoon yang melihat Jongdae sedang memegang surat langsung saja merebutnya dari tangan sahabatnya yang lebih pendek itu.

"Oh.. Jongdae mempunyai penggemar rahasia ternyata.." ujar Seunghoon. Jongdae langsung merebutnya dari Seunghoon, sayang, tinggi badannya yang memang kurang itu membuatnya kesulitan. Terlebih lagi, Seunghoon mengoper surat itu pada Chanyeol yang sudah merobek amplop surat itu.

"Oh.. bahkan surat ini bebas dari _Amortentia, _tidak seperti surat penggemar lain. Apa ini bukan surat hutang?"

"YAAAK! PARK kembalikan!"

"Dalam mimpimu, Jung. Dan, wow.. apa ini.. 'Kak Jongdae aku memperhatikanmu sejak aku kelas 1. Ya, pada saat itu kau masih berpacaran dengan Jang Hana, aku tau. Mungkin, kak Jongdae bertanya, siapa yang mengirimi kak Jongdae vitamin, dan bahkan _cookies_ saat kakak libur, itu semua dariku. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan siapa diriku atau bagaimana rupaku, aku terlalu malu. Lagipula, memimpikan pria tampan dan populer seperti kakak untuk mengenalku saja, aku tidak berani. Kumohon, jangan cari aku setelah ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengirimi kakak hadiah lagi setelah ini. Aku tau kakak lelah, karena setiap menerima hadiah dariku dan yang lain, kakak harus mengecek hadiah itu diberi guna-guna atau tidak. La-' YAK! JUNG JONGDAE! Kenapa direbut?"

"Diamlah, sialan!" bentak Jongdae.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa, Mino-yah.."

"Kau mau mencarinya?" tanya Mino.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak mau dicari. Untuk apa aku buang-buang waktu mencarinya."

"Ta-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sialan. Aku punya hal penting yang harus segera diurus. Untuk apa membuang-buang waktu mencari gadis sialan itu." ujar Jongdae dengan nada yang kesal. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang ternganga mendengar ucapannya.

"Well, itu berarti kita harus mencari gadis itu. Ingat ketika dia berpacaran dengan Hana? Dia juga bilang begitu kan?" ujar Seunghoon.

_**Flashback On**_

_Sore itu, tim Gryffindor sibuk berlatih quidditch. Jongdae, Seunghoon dan Chanyeol yang saat itu baru akan mengikuti tes untuk masuk menjadi anggota quidditch terlihat iantara segerombolan anak Gryffindor yang juga memiliki niat sama dengan mereka. Kapten tim saat itu, Myungsoo sibuk memberikan pengarahan kepada mereka. Lalu mereka mulai melakukan tes dasar seperti tes fisik, tes jatuh, hingga balapan mengendarai sapu terbang. Setelah itu, senior dan ketua tim quidditch mulai memanggil nama orang-orang yang akan masuk tes selanjutnya, yaitu bertanding._

_Duel dibagi menjadi 2 bagian, tim A dan tim B, dengan masing-masing tim memiliki satu senior untuk menjadi anggota tim mereka. Seunghoon, Jongdae dan Chanyeol satu tim bersama 3 orang lainnya dan Luhan. Saat duel dimulai, tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan dari bangku penonton, "JONGDAE SEMANGAAATTTT!". Sontak, seluruh tim quidditch mencari sumber suara tersebut. Jongdae yang namanya disebut langsung memasang wajah kesalnya. _

_"Ehm, belum jadi anggota saja sudah punya penggemar, Dae?" goda Seunghoon._

_"Gadis itu Jang Hana. Kau tau kan? Dia teman sekamar Hyeri dan Jennie kalau tidak salah. Di-"  
><em>

_"Ck, aku tidak peduli, Park. Sudah ayo main lagi." potong Jongdae._

_**1 year 3 months later... (masih flashback yaa..)**_

_Sejak insiden di lapangan quidditch yang menurut Jongdae memalukan itu, dan sejak saat itu juga ia dan Hana menjadi semakin dekat. Kedekatan mereka membuat gosip-gosip bermunculan bahwa mereka berdua sedang menjalin hubungan. Mereka berdua mendadak menjadi pasangan muggleborn paling populer saat itu. Popularitas mereka bahkan mengalahkan Luhan-Leo, yang saat itu masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Kris-Jisoo._

_"Dae, aku risih dengan pembicaraan mereka tentang kita." ujar Hana, tiba-tiba._

_"Cuek saja. Tidak usah pedulikan mereka." ujar Jongdae._

_"Tapi, mereka membicarakanku yang terus-terusan menempelimu seperti perangko, menurut pendapat mereka. Lalu, me-"_

_"Jadi? Kau mau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Biar mereka tidak membicarakan kita terus? Hm.." potong Jongdae._

_"B-b-bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanyaa... ehmm.. hanya.." Hana memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena ditatap dengan intens oleh Jongdae._

_"Aku serius. Kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak?" Jongdae tidak sabar menunggu jawaban gadis itu._

_Yang akhirnya dijawab oleh Hana dengan anggukkan dan kecupan di pipi Jongdae._

**_Flasback End_**

* * *

><p>Hari ini Minseok bilang ia ingin tidur di asrama Ravenclaw saja. Lagipula, beberapa hari belakangan kondisi Minseok terlihat sangat tidak baik. Pipi tembam yang selama ini menjadi favorit orang yang menyukainya kini mulai tirus, wajahnya juga tampak pucat dengan mata yang memerah dan kantung mata yang tampak menghitam karena kurang tidur. Jadi, Yifan menyuruh Minseok untuk kembali ke asrama Ravenclaw dan bersama teman-teman sekamarnya. Dengan begitu, Yifan harap, gadis Jung itu bisa lebih tenang karena ia tidak tidur sendirian di ruangan seluas kamar asrama ketua murid. Terlebih lagi, hal itu memudahkan Yifan untuk menjalankan rencananya bersama Taehyun.<p>

Yifan mengundang Sehun ke asrama ketua murid. Lagipula, Sehun memang dapat dibilang lumayan sering kabur dan menginap di asrama itu bersama Yifan. Aturan Hogwarts yang sudh tidak seketat dulu malah semakin memudahkan Sehun untuk keluar masuk asrama ketua murid, dengan atau tanpa Yifan.

Yifan dan Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tamu asrama ketua murid sedangkan Taehyun berdiam diri di kamar Yifan. Dengan bantuan Yeoreum, salah satu elf khusus asrama ketua murid yang bertugas melayani Yifan, ia memasukkan _veritaserum _kedalam gelas untuk Sehun minum. Setelah memasukkan ramuan itu, Taehyun menyuruh Yeoreum untuk mengantarkan minuman itu ke Sehun.

Sehun, begitu melihat Yeoreum ber-_apparate _di hadapannya sambil membawa segelas _mead, _tanpa menunggu _elf _itu menaruh minumannya di meja, langsung menyambar _mead _yang dibawa Yeoreum. Demi apapun, ia haus sekali sehabis membersihkan kamar mandi _prefect, _buah dari detensinya bersama dengan Profesor Seunghyun, yang notabene adalah kepala asramanya sendiri.

Yifan harus berusaha menahan _smirk_nya karena melihat Sehun yang menenggak _mead _itu seperti orang kesetanan. Hingga, keduanya menoleh, melihat Taehyun yang menghampiri Yifan.

Sehun, yang saat itu sedang berada dibawah pengaruh _veritaserum, _tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Kalian pacaran? Atau hanya _sex buddy?"_

"Bukan urusanmu, _brat._ Lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaanku, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Minseok, hah? Aku sering melihatmu keluar dari _Room of Requirement_, lalu tidak lama kemudian Minseok keluar ruangan itu." tanya Yifan.

"Nah, aku dan Minseok memang lumayan sering ngeseks. Tepatnya sejak _mommy _memarahiku karena aku suka berganti partner. Dia berceramah tentang penyakit _muggle _itu, yang... entahlah apa namanya. Dan-"

"Hei.. kau memakai pengaman kan, tuan Oh?" potong Taehyun.

"Nah, aku saja tidak pernah mengeluarkannya didalam, kecuali jika itu _oral. _Tapi,... Ah.. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku keluarkan didalam, sih. Hitung-hitung terakhir kalinya aku ngeseks dengannya. Setelah itu, kami orang asing. Lagipula, aku akan menikah dengan Lu-"

Belum sempat Sehun selesai bicara, Taehyun kembali memotongnya dengan tamparan keras. Sehun mendengus kecil, menerima tamparan Taehyun.

"Kau takut Seungyoon akan berlaku sama dengan apa yang aku lakukan pada Minseok, kan?"

"SI-!"

"TAEHYUN! Stop. Tenang, oke? Setelah menginterogasi nanti kau bebas menghajarnya sampai sekarat pun aku tidak peduli. Sekarang tenang dulu." Yifan berbisik di telinga Taehyun. Menenangkan gadis yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

"Kenapa Minseok menurut padamu?"

"Karena aku tahu rahasia terbesarnya. Kau tau Kim Jaejoong, kan? Dulu, ketika ayah-ibu kita masih muda, ia adalah primadona. Kau tau ia menikah dengan seorang _muggleborn_ bernama Jung Yunho..."

"Aku tahu itu, sialan. Lanjutkan!" Yifan berbicara dengan nada yang ketus. 'Sial, dengan atau tanpa veritaserum, bocah satu ini sama-sama menyebalkan.' batin Yifan.

"Minseok adalah anaknya. Jinwoo dan Jongdae juga."

"WHAT!" pekik Yifan dan Taehyun. Mereka berdua kaget menerima informasi yang diberikan Sehun.

"Yeah, what.. Aku pikir _mom_ dan _dad_ membual. Tapi, jika diperhatikan, memang Minseok dan saudaranya memiliki kemiripan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Entah dari segi fisik maupun sifat. Dan, beruntunglah si bodoh Jinwoo melakukan kesalahan besar dengan berurusan denganku. Lalu, _voila, _Minseok menjadi budakku."

Taehyun teringat ucapan Heechul beberapa waktu lalu. 'Berarti, kak Minseok, kak Jongdae dan kak Jinwoo adalah keponakan profesor Heechul.' batinnya.

"Pembunuhan Jung Yunho berencana, kan? Dan itu bukan dilakukan oleh penjahat yang dulu ditangkap olehnya. Iya kan?" desak Taehyun. Yifan terkesiap, ia kaget mendengar pertanyaan Taehyun.

"Ding... Dong.. Ding... Kau cerdas sekali nona Hong. Dan naas, pembunuhnya juga mati di malam itu. Kau tau apa yang menarik? Kutukan yang disematkan pada Kim Jaejoong, atau lebih tepatnya, orang-orang yang terlibat dalam hal itu. Dan Jung bersaudara tidak mengetahui hal itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah aneh, keluarga bangsawan penyihir banyak yang mati dalam waktu berdekatan? Pertama, Kim Hyuna, lalu ibu Seungyoon, ayah Luhan, kedua orang tuamu, adik dari Menteri Sihir, Kim Hyoyeon?"

"Itu tak-"

"Takdir katamu, Wu? Bukan, mereka mati karena dibunuh, pengecualian untuk kedua orangtuamu dan bibi Kang. Dan tinggal menunggu orang tuaku dan si _squib _sialan itu mati, maka kutukan Kim Jaejoong akan lepas dan anak-anaknya bisa melihatnya lagi. Ah.. aku lupa, jangan lupakan si 'anak hilang' itu."

"Kutukan apa yang kau maksud, sialan! Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja tidak, Wu. Itu kutukan tua yang di rekonstruksi oleh Kim Hyuna. Kutukan ini semacam _fidelius_. Tapi, Kim Hyuna membuatnya tidak hanya menyembunyikan salah satu dari orang atau tempat tinggal, tapi keduanya. Ia juga membuat orang yang dikutuk itu tidak bisa keluar kamar tempatnya dikurung. Sejenis cerita _barbie _favorit _muggle, _Rapunzel, oke? Yang bisa melihatnya hanya seseorang yang tinggal permanen di kastil itu. Makanya, Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa melihat bibinya. Tapi, setelah keluar kastil, ia tidak bisa mengingat bibinya."

"Jika Jung bersaudara memasuki kastil Kim, apa mereka bisa bertemu dengan ibu mereka?" tanya Taehyun.

"Tidak. Karena memang itu tujuannya, untuk menyembunyikan Jaejoong dari anaknya. Bahkan Jongdae selalu dibawa ke kastil Park, karena Chanyeol memang berpikir, setiap kali ia liburan, ia selalu berada di kastil Park, bukan Kim."

"Maksudmu tadi dengan mereka yang dibunuh dan hanya orangtuaku dan ibu Seungyoon yang tidak itu apa, Oh?"

"Orang tuamu merasa menjadi pendosa saat melihat keadaan Jung bersaudara. Mereka memang licik, tapi tidak jahat. Dan bibi Kang? Dia mati karena mengorbankan dirinya, daripada ia harus melihat Seulgi dibunuh. Namun, masalah terbesar adalah Seulgi, _squib _sialan itu tau segalanya. Ia tahu terlalu banyak tentang hal ini, makanya paman Kang sangat membencinya. Melihat Seulgi sama seperti melihat istrinya yang sudah mengorbankan diri."

"Aku harus bertanya pada Seulgi kalau begitu. Mino bi-"

"Percuma, Seulgi terlalu takut untuk bicara hal itu." potong Sehun

"Apa kak Minseok tahu hal ini? Dan bagaimana keluarga Xi ikut campur? Demi Merlin, mereka adalah Gryffindor! Seorang yang berjiwa Gryffindor tidak pernah berkhianat, pe-"

"Minseok tidak tahu. Dan, nona Hong, kau masih terlalu awam dengan dunia kaum bangswan. Jadi, aku katakan, _Welcome to the 'they-so-called' Heaven, but actually Hell World. _Lagipula, sebersih-bersihnya nama keluarga Xi saat ini, mereka tetaplah keluarga bangsawan yang tidak ingin darah mereka dicampuri oleh orang-orang biasa terlebih _muggle_. Mereka ingin menjaga kemurnian sebagai penyandang status bangsawan. Ingat hal ini, berani tidak selamanya baik dan licik tidak selamanya jahat. Inilah kehidupan, nona."_  
><em>

"Jadi, apa kau mencintai Minseok?"

"Kau gila? Tentu saja **TIDAK,** Wu." jawab Sehun sambil tertawa.

"A-"

"_Stupefy."_

Yifan menoleh ke arah Taehyun yang secara tiba-tiba menghentikan sesi interogasi mereka. Ia sudah ingin marah pada gadis itu, tapi Yifan mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat mata Taehyun yang basah karena air mata.

_"Ennervate" "Pertificus Totalus" "Avis" "Oppugno" "Ta-" _Yifan segera menahan Taehyun sebelum gadis itu menyerang Sehun lebih brutal lagi. Ia sebenarnya kesal dan marah, bahkan frustasi, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Sehun adalah orang yang dekat dengannya.

_"Stupefy" "Obliviate" _bisik Yifan sambil menenangkan Taehyun yang menangis keras di bahunya.

Besok, Sehun tidak akan mengingat rahasia apa yang dibongkarnya. Dan, jika ada yang bertanya dengan kondisinya yang tampak mengenaskan, ia akan menjawab karena ulah Lime, hantu di kamar mandi _prefect_ yang membuatnya celaka hingga seperti ini.

* * *

><p>entah ini jadinya apa aku bingung.. halaaah<p>

haha

buat yang request pemain A/B scenenya dibanyakin.. diusahain yaa, soalnya aku nulis sesuai mood. Jadi, yaa.. sesukanya aja gitu

Minseok juga masih dikit, karena emang ini ngga 100% xiumin focus


End file.
